Uniendo nuestras vidas
by Bellie-Bells Cullen
Summary: Una tragedia unió la vida de Bella y Edward, ahora ellos viven juntos, ¿podrán resistir la presión de lo que eso significa?   – bienvenida entonces, Bella...
1. Primer Encuentro

**Uniendo nuestras vidas.**

**Cap. 1:**

**Primer encuentro…**

"_El destino mueve las piezas necesarias para hacer de las suyas"_

**Bella POV**

Una tragedia me trajo a esta situación, ahora debo comenzar de nuevo, es difícil aceptarlo, llevo un mes sin parar de llorar, la pérdida de un ser querido no se supera fácilmente, menos la de dos… Sí, eso ocurrió, aunque no quiero dar detalles, no es que me guste demasiado hablar de eso… pero, aquel accidente automovilístico fue el causante de que mi padre en su agonía, me dejara a cargo de su mejor amigo para que cuidara de mí, por lo que, un mes después de estar encerrada en casa sin querer salir, y después de tanto insistir, el señor Cullen ha venido a buscarme una vez más, para llevarme junto a él y su familia, a lo que a partir de ahora, será mi nuevo hogar.

- Vamos Bella. – me llamó el tío Carlisle una vez que mis maletas estaban dentro del auto. Miré por última vez lo que fue mi dulce hogar por 16 años y con amargura entré en el auto, con la resignación de saber que por más que esperara en casa, ellos no volverían. , –Todo estará bien cariño –me dijo al notar mi melancolía, soltando aquellas palabras con tanta dulzura, como si de su propia hija se tratase, y es que de esa manera le prometió a mi padre que me cuidaría. – vamos a superarlo juntos. –yo tenía claro que no sería nada fácil, el dolor y el vacío que inundaba mi pecho no podría ser llenado nunca más, pero, no podía ser desconsiderada con aquellas personas tan bondadosas que estuvieron dispuestas a recibirme a pesar de ser solo una carga, porque, ¿en qué podría contribuir una adolescente tan torpe como yo en su hogar?

Todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, no podría haberlo hecho cualquiera, si hasta decidieron utilizar su gran casa en el pueblo de Forks, dejando la mansión que mantenían en Phoenix, solo para que yo no me cambiara de instituto y las cosas no me resultaran más difíciles de lo que eran. Al final, el que terminaba dándome un poco de lastima, era el hijo menor del tío Carlisle, que aunque no lo conocía, comprendía que no le gustara la idea de cambiarse de instituto, pues yo había pasado por lo mismo al llegar a Forks hace dos años. Pero realmente agradecía el sacrificio inmerecido que hacían por mí, quien lo hubiera pensado.

Así que, siendo esos los motivos, llegamos la tarde del día domingo, a la segunda mansión de los Cullen -la primera era la de Phoenix-, que no se hallaba precisamente en el pueblo, sino que a la salida del mismo, alejada de la carretera principal y oculta a la simple vista de las personas, pues el camino de entrada estaba escondido por la inmensa vegetación que caracterizaba al pueblecito.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa, quedé maravillada, una hermosa mansión blanca, con enormes ventanales y llena de flores decorándola sería mi nuevo hogar, y esperándonos allí con ojos ansiosos estaba la tía Esme, la reconocí enseguida porque ella, junto Carslile visitaban a menudo nuestro hogar, aunque nunca llevaron con ellos a sus hijos.

-bienvenida- soltó el señor Cullen al estacionar el vehículo.

En cuanto me bajé del auto, la tía Esme corrió a recibirme y de pronto unos delicados brazos estuvieron enrollados en mi cuello, asfixiándome un poco.

-Querida Bella, cuanto lo siento, para mí también ha sido doloroso, no sabes como quería a tus padres, y aunque sé que no podré alcanzar a sentir la tristeza que tú sientes, déjame decirte que estaremos para ti, en el momento en el que lo necesites. –la señora Cullen tenía un gran corazón, siempre fue muy cariñosa con nosotros y realmente lo agradecía. Sonreía ante sus palabras intentando que pareciera natural, porque a pesar de su ofrecimiento, no podía darles más carga de lo que ya estaba siendo.

-madre, la asfixias, esos abrazos solo puedes dárselos a alguien que no se vaya a romper, como yo- sonó una voz grave pero cariñosa, que al parecer acababa de asomarse por la puerta.

-oh Emmett, no seas celoso- acusó la tía Esme cuando un chico alto, fornido y de buen parecer llegó a su lado.

- me has pillado –dijo el grandullón con una sonrisa.

–Cariño, te presento a Emmett, mi hijo mayor. ¡Sé que se llevarán muy bien! –aplaudió.

-qué tal Bella–dijo con la mano estirada para que yo la estrechara.

-sabes mi nombre –espeté devolviéndole el saludo y cayendo en la cuenta de que la tía Esme no lo había mencionado.

-claro que sí, eres famosa en la familia, mi madre no ha parado de hablar de que la pequeña Bella vivirá con nosotros, ha estado preparando todo muy emocionada, es que siempre quiso tener una niñita, pero salimos dos machos recios –dijo dándole pequeños codazos al brazo de su madre de forma juguetona.

-es cierto –reconoció Esme tapándose las mejillas que se habían sonrosado levemente – siempre quise una hija y ahora estás aquí. Podremos hacer todo lo que nunca pude con estos dos chicos… cocinaremos, saldremos de compras, veremos telenovelas…. – y así se fue casi saltando de vuelta a la casa soñando con todo lo que compartiríamos, pero no sin antes decir –Emmett… ayuda a bajar las maletas y llévalas al cuarto de Bella –y luego volvió a soñar despierta.

- claro madre – asintió con una sonrisa el fortachón y luego me guiñó un ojo. –no vas a aburrirte con ella.

Al entrar a la casa, vi que era tanto o más hermosa que por fuera, pero lo que me dejó aún más maravillada, fue una hermosa melodía que llenó mis oídos, al parecer venía desde el living de la casa.

-¡oh! Edward está tocando el piano, eso es raro –dijo el tío Carlisle cuando entró con la última maleta.

Con que Edward se llama el hijo menor…

- a puesto que está luciéndose para recibir a Bella –se mofó Emmett que no sé de donde, apareció a mi lado, haciéndome dar un brinco y sacándome del éxtasis que me produjo la melodía. –oh… y parece que ha funcionado – se burló al ver mi reacción. Pero antes de que alcanzara a decir algo, Esme tomó de mi mano y desde el recibidor, me jaló al lugar de donde provenía la música.

-vamos Bella, esto no es de todos los días –entonces entramos al living y allí pude ver un hermoso piano de cola que sonaba a las mil maravillas y oculto tras él, el causante de aquella hermosa melodía que por primera vez desde que mis padres murieron, llegó a estremecerme.

Cuando el piano cesó de sonar, los aplausos por parte de Esme y Carlisle llenaron el silencio que este había dejado y entonces, poniéndose de pie, un hermoso chico -de pelo cobrizo algo desordenado y de tez tan pálida como la cal-, siguiéndoles el juego, hizo reverencia a sus padres, dando las gracias como si hubiera estado dando un concierto. Y al levantar la vista, unos ojos verdes traspasaron los míos que se avergonzaron ante aquella mirada tan intensa y deslumbrante, que me hizo arder los ojos. Al parecer, él no se había cuenta que yo estaba allí porque antes de bajar yo la vista avergonzada, puede notar un tono rosa en sus mejillas, seguro por la vergüenza de que alguien que no fuera de la familia, lo estuviera observando en esa faceta, que al parecer, no sacaba muy a menudo.

-hola – dijo el menor de los Cullen. Levanté la vista otra vez y le vi sonriéndome amablemente, que hermosa sonrisa.

– hola, tú debes ser Edward ¿verdad? –_que tonta, claro que sí._

– sí, y tú eres Isabella…

– ehh, solo… llámame Bella por favor.

– bienvenida entonces, Bella. – dijo con una voz suave y sexy.

Que buena bienvenida, este chico es fantástico que hermosura tan singular, nunca a conocí alguien como él.

– Edward ¿por qué no le muestras a Bella su cuarto y la ayudas a desempacar? – rompió de pronto mi burbuja la tía Esme.

-claro, por aquí –indicó al pasar por mi lado y ver que no me movía.

-ahh… sí –dije torpemente y me lamenté por eso, ya que Edward soltó una risita gracias a mi falta de concentración.

Me guió hasta el segundo piso y me indicó la habitación de los integrantes del hogar, las primeras eran la de sus padres con baño propio y todo, luego la de los invitados y un cuarto de baño simple también de invitados, además del estudio del tío Carlisle.

En el tercer piso se encontraba la habitación de Emmett y la de Edward al lado de ella. Frente a la pieza de Emmett estaba el enorme baño del tercer piso, con jacuzzi incluido y frente al cuarto de Edward y al lado del baño, se encontraba la mía.

Cuando el menor de los Cullen abrió la puerta, entregándome la llave de este, quedé realmente impresionada, Esme había decorado todo y me avergoncé un poco de ello, parecía la habitación de una princesa, todo color rosa, incluso el tapiz de las paredes, aunque era un rosa bastante claro y la alfombra del piso toda peluda, era enorme y muy iluminada gracias a los grandes ventanales que daban al patio delantero.

_si Alice viera esto.._

– ¿qué te parece? – Me dijo Edward con una tierna sonrisa- mi madre se ha esmerado bastante ¿no crees?

– Pues sí, ya lo creo- dije aun con la boca abierta, ella realmente quería una niñita, reí para mis adentros con ese pensamiento.

– Bien, he hecho mi trabajo, seguro querrás un poco de privacidad, nos vemos en otro momento – y cerrando la puerta por fuera, se marchó.

La verdad, fue bastante considerado de su parte, porque necesitaba un tiempo para mí, para poder asimilar todo este nuevo cambio y lo que sería comenzar una nueva vida, ya que tendría que compartir con más personas que en mi propia casa y eso era nuevo para mí.

Después de meditar un poco lo difícil que sería acostumbrarme a esto, simplemente suspiré resignada, y luego me dediqué toda la tarde para ordenar mis pertenencias que ya estaban en mi cuarto, mi ropa y mis útiles de aseo entre otras cosas, lo demás no fue necesario traerlo ya que el cuarto estaba completamente amoblado y contaba con lo necesario (una preciosa cama con dosel y veladores a los lados, un closet enorme que con toda mi ropa no llenaría ni la mitad.

También había un sofá blanco junto a uno de los ventanales, un lindo escritorio con repisa en donde muy bien sabía que llenaría con mis libros favoritos y… algo llamó mi atención encima del escritorio. Me acerqué para ver mejor y fue grande mi sorpresa cuando hallé un hermoso laptop rosa con una cinta de regalo y una pequeña tarjeta, que al leerla decía:

"BIENBENIDA A CASA BELLA"

La verdad es que me emocioné demasiado, y no pude evitar que de mis ojos corrieran algunas lágrimas silenciosas, es que no podía creer lo buenas personas que eran los Cullen, no les bastaba con recibirme junto a ellos, sino que además se cambiaban dela ciudad a este pueblo, para que yo estuviera más cómoda, me preparan una habitación hermosa y que debe haber costado mucho dinero re decorar y más encima, se toman la molestia de comprarme un obsequio, la verdad es que no cabía en mi mente como podrían haber personas tan bondadosas.

Secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa, tomé la pequeña tarjetita y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, pero nadie estaba en la sala principal, entonces escuché ruido en algún lugar de la casa y me dirigí hasta allí, cuando llegué, descubrí que todo el mundo estaba en la cocina y vi una hermosa imagen de aquella familia, ayudando entre todos a preparar la cena mientras reían y jugaban muy felices, tanto que hasta me sentí un poco incomoda de interrumpir ese cuadro tan privado, yo realmente no pertenecía allí.

Comencé a retirarme intentando no hacer ruidos para que no me vieran, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Bella, cariño! –me llamó Esme – que bueno que bajaste, justamente iba a mandar a buscarte para que cenáramos.

– ah… - no supe que decir, aunque luego miré la tarjeta que tenía en mi mano y la levanté para que ellos la notaran también.

– oh, veo que descubriste tu regalo –dijo Emmett.

– la verdad, no sé qué decir, es demasiado, yo… –oh no, lagrimas otra vez…

– ohh pequeña, no llores, no quisimos acerté sentir mal. – dijo Esme mientras corría hacia mí para abrazarme.

– no es eso, estoy… muy agradecida, no tenían por qué molestarse y aún así… yo…no sé cómo pagarles todo esto.

–no hay nada que pagar – comentó de pronto Carlisle– se lo debemos a tus padres, ellos fueron muy buenos amigos nuestros y cuando necesitamos apoyo, fueron los primeros en estar allí, todo está saldado, si eso te hace sentir mejor, digamos que esto es una pequeña parte de lo mucho que le debemos a tus padres.

La verdad es que sirvieron un poco sus palabras, porque me sentí extrañamente más tranquila y las lágrimas cesaron.

– Eso está mejor - dijo Esme alegremente –ahora ¡todos a comer!, pasamos al gran comedor que según Emmett utilizaban en su mayoría de veces, solo para eventos especiales y compartimos el delicioso alimento que todos se esmeraron en preparar, este realmente sería un día para no olvidar.

Pronto cada uno subió a su dormitorio, para poder descansar, tanto ellos del viaje -que aunque habían llegado dos días antes, estuvieron haciendo todos los preparativos para mi llegada -, como yo de la mudanza.

Mañana sería día lunes, un día diferente para todos.

Emmett, que con 25 años ya había salido de la universidad con título de arquitecto, entraría a trabajar a una nueva empresa que tenía grandes proyectos para el pueblo, como, un centro comercial propio y cosas así y el grandullón sería el diseñador principal.

Carlisle por su parte, trabajaría en el hospital de Forks, que con su excelente currículo, no dudaron en aceptarlo, mientras que Esme trabajaría en una empresa de diseño de interiores.

En tanto Edward y yo, comenzaríamos un nuevo día de estudios en nuestro tercer año escolar. Aunque claro, sería más difícil para él, como alumno nuevo, para mí sería un día más, o al menos, eso creí.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis queridos lectores, este es mi primer fic, espero que le haya gustado, no espero que haya sido algo increíble porque como ya mencioné, es el primero, y además, el primer capítulo ha sido más que nada una introducción, para que pudieran saber exactamente el porqué de los sucesos, ya sea por qué Bella vive con los Cullen, o por qué Emmett ya no asiste al instituto, etc. ojala sigan leyendo, espero sus reviews<strong>


	2. ¡El primer beso! no fue como lo planeé

**Quiero agradecer a dos lectoras en particular que me alentaron a seguir este fic a través de sus reviews, la verdad, al ser mi primer fan fic, pensé q no tendría ninguno y sobre todo porque era recién el primer capítulo. Por eso este capítulo está dedicado a ROBMY y VALE, y por cierto, chicas…. Edward les manda saludos ;) jijiji bieeeenn… COMENCEMOOSS! **

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Bella se fue a vivir al hogar de los Cullen después de estar un mes sin salir de casa, -excepto para ir al instituto –todo por el accidente automovilístico que causó la muerte de sus padres, siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

Esme ha preparado todo para su llegada y todo es perfecto, pero lo más grato de su bienvenida, fue la hermosa música de un piano, y sobre todo, el músico que tocaba la pieza, Edward.

**Cap. 2.**

**¡El primer beso!... no fue como lo planeé.**

"La vida nos da sorpresas…"

**BELLA POV**

Después de una buena noche de descanso, el despertador hizo su trabajo. A las 7:00 de la mañana sonó el melodioso ring (nótese el sarcasmo) por lo que, con un poco de dificultad aún, me levanté de la suave cama que me invitaba a quedarme otro momento… tuve que rechazarla.

Tomé una toalla de las que Esme había dejado en mi closet (rosa también…), abrí la puerta y me dirigí al baño, no vi a nadie en el pasillo y las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas por lo que supuse que los chicos ya no estarían allí o seguirían durmiendo aún, así que seguí mi camino tranquilamente, ingresé al cuarto de baño y de golpe el cálido vapor llegó a mi rostro junto con una increíble visión. Una bella espalda desnuda con algunos lunares, musculosa y ancha, me dejó boquiabierta, la toalla que llevaba enrollada tapaba el resto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –oh oh. Ahora el rostro de Edward y su torso también musculoso estaban frente a mí.

**-**Esto, yo… lo siento mucho –dije sintiendo mi rostro arder rápidamente. –la puerta estaba sin llave y pensé que estaba vacío.

-Aun así sigues aquí… -oh, pero que presumido

-lo siento –le dije y comencé a retirarme sin más, pero él tomó de mi brazo y no me lo permitió. –pero, ¡qué rayos!

–no te asustes Bella, solo iba a decirte que… ya puedes ocupar el baño. –entonces con una arrogante sonrisa ladina, pasó por delante de mí.

– ¿sabes? -le llamé antes que se retirara haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta – hablas de manera desagradable a pesar de tu cara, ¿por qué no intentas remediarlo?- y él sin quedarse atrás me respondió.

–Tu cara y tu forma de hablar son ambas desagradables, ¿por qué no intentas remediarlo?

- ¬¬… - y salió. Ok, yo me lo había buscado, así que simplemente lo dejé pasar…

Después de ponerle llave a la puerta para no sufrir algo similar a la escena de anterior, me quité el pijama y tomé un delicioso baño de tina, dejando que el agua recorriera cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como mis poros respiraban, que relajante.

Luego del exquisito baño, fui hasta mi habitación y me vestí con una camiseta blanca y una blusa cuadrillé negra con blanco encima, unos jeans y unos vaqueros. Tomé mi mochila con mis cuadernos y bajé a desayunar.

Edward ya estaba allí, junto a la tía Esme (su turno comenzaba a las 2 de la tarde así que tenía tiempo de hacernos el desayuno) y el resto de la familia se había marchado a sus respectivos deberes. El desayuno estaba delicioso, hace tiempo que no comía uno tan elaborado y en cuanto lo terminamos, Edward me invitó a subir a su auto, para irnos juntos al colegio, ya que yo había dejado mi vieja camioneta en mi anterior casa. Al principio no estuve muy convencida, porque estaba segura que no pasaría desapercibida en un auto como ese, un hermoso volvo plateado, después de tener un anticuado chevy rojo. Pero la verdad es que no tenía opción, sino, llegaría para el final de las clases.

Con mucha amabilidad Edward abrió para mí la puerta del copiloto.

–Vaya, ahora eres un caballero…

–Siempre– dijo sonriente, mientras me invitaba a subir.

–Si claro -pensé yo.

Estando ambos dentro del auto y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, aceleró al máximo y partió a una increíble velocidad. Conducía como loco y yo, después de que imágenes del accidente llegaran a mi cabeza cada vez que Edward esquivaba los otros autos, repentinamente perdí el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente, quedando petrificada en el asiento.

**EDWARD POV**

La llegada de Bella tenía a mi madre con los nervios de punta.

– Compórtense – nos había dicho a Emmett y a mí – quiero que la traten como si fuera de la familia, porque eso será de ahora en adelante.

Y eso fue lo que hice en la mañana, cuando entró al baño, la traté como hubiera tratado a una hermana, está bien, como a Emmett en realidad, pero que le voy a hacer, no estoy acostumbrado a que otra mujer que no sea mi madre, viva en nuestra casa y ni siquiera ella ocupa nuestro baño.

Aun así, debo admitir que cuando Bella llegó, todas mis dudas sobre si sería conveniente que viviera aquí, se esfumaron. Verla allí tan hermosa escuchándome tocar el piano, creo que no podré explicar lo que sentí, hace tanto que no tocaba, pero ese día algo en mi corazón me hizo sentir unos deseos tremendos de hacerlo . Y verla allí con sus ojos chocolate puestos en mí, me hicieron derretir allí mismo como si el de chocolate hubiera sido yo, fue algo mágico. Y luego en el baño, no supe que hacer frente a ella y me comporté como un imbécil, intentando sacar mi lado de macho dominante. Tampoco pude resistirme a molestarla al verla tan nerviosa y sonrojada cuando me vio, es que se veía adorable y no supe cómo reaccionar, creo que fui un patán. Pero gracias a eso, descubrí que ella tiene muy mal carácter. A pesar de todo, no hubo ningún tipo de pelea excepto uno que otro comentario sarcástico de su parte que tal vez merecía.

Y aquí vamos ahora, yo conduciendo mi preciado volvo con Bella a mi lado, en dirección al instituto de Forks. Manejé ensimismado pensando en cómo sería todo, ya que sería algo nuevo para mí, esperaba causar buena impresión. Bella por su parte no había comentado nada desde que partimos y ya estábamos detenidos en el estacionamiento, cuando fijé mis ojos en ella…. O.O

– ¡Bella!.. ¡Bella! – ella no respondía. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y espanto. No hallaba que hacer y me asusté mucho al no saber lo que le pasaba. La sacudí un poco y nada, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera pestañaba, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos como si algo la hubiera asustado.

– vamos… Bella… por favor. – me bajé del auto y fui hacia su lado, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la saqué del asiento. Desesperado la tomé en mis brazos, ella seguía sin reaccionar, parecía echa de piedra. – no me hagas esto… Bella… reacciona.

No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, así que sin otra opción caminé con ella en brazos en dirección a la escuela, todos los alumnos que por allí pasaban se quedaron mirándome con cara de horror, como si fuera un acosador o que se yo -genial, que linda primera impresión- llegue hasta el edificio y justo antes de entrar. Un chillido ensordecedor me dejó helado.

– ¡¿quién eres tú? ¡¿Qué le hiciste? – una chica bajita de pelo negro y corto me interceptó en la entrada y comenzó a gritar como loca – ¡Bella!.. ¡BELLAAA!... Tú – dijo mirándome con odio y apuntándome con su mano que parecía la de una pequeña niña – ¡infeliz, mal nacido, idiota, imbécil! Como le hayas hecho algo… – ok, de pequeña niña no tenía nada.

– ¡hey!, por qué no te callas y en vez de estar chillando como una loca, no me ayudas a hacer algo, o al menos, dime donde está la enfermería.

– oye… no me hables en ese tono, será mejor que la sueltes y te vayas… tú no eres de aquí y llamaré para que te saquen a patadas

– ok… ¿puedes cargarla? – No respondió, además, estaba muy equivocada sobre lo de no pertenecer aquí – Si, eso creí. Ahora por favor, necesita ayuda, dime donde está la enfermería… repetí una vez más intentando evitar que mi tono angustiado se notara demasiado.

Dijo algo que no alcancé a entender, pero dándose cuenta de lo que realmente importaba, me guió rápidamente por los pasillos. En cuanto llegamos, la enfermera me hizo recostar a Bella sobre una de las camillas, me pidió que le contara que había ocurrido y luego de eso, me hizo salir de la habitación. Me quedé junto a la chica gritona, en la pequeña sala de espera y allí permanecí a pesar que tenía clases y debía de buscar mi nuevo horario. Y allí volvió a asaltarme a preguntas.

– Ahora sí, explícame quien eres y qué le hiciste Bella… -exigió con cara de pocos amigos, los brazos cruzados y moviendo un pie frenéticamente.

– Para empezar… ¿quién eres tú para que yo te dé explicaciones? –me miró con ojos como plato y luego dijo:

– Mi nombre es Alice, y soy la mejor amiga de Bella.

– Bien, Alice –dije un poco irritado, no estaba para preguntas, el corazón se me iba a salir de lo preocupado que estaba, no entendía la razón pero sentía un dolor en mi pecho al pensar que lo que le ocurría a mi pequeña Bella pudiera ser demasiado grave. _- ok?… yo pensé eso? ¿En qué momento pasó a ser "mi" pequeña Bella?.. ahh claro, es como "mi" pequeña hermana ahora, se justificó mi subconsciente _– ella te contará quien soy yo, por lo demás solo te contaré que no le hice nada, lo único que hice fue conducir rápidamente hasta aquí y al llegar, ella estaba…

– Espera... ¿hiciste qué? –me interrumpió de repente.

te dije que no le hice nada, solo conduje rápidamente hasta aquí y… –ella me miró como queriendo insinuar algo, como si yo le hubiera dado la respuesta y entonces mi mente hizo "clip".

– ahh… - :B

– Exacto – me dijo la chica duende, porque eso parecía, un pequeño duende. – eres un cabeza hueca, ¿acaso no sabes que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito?, ella misma estuvo dentro del auto, vivió todo el maldito accidente y a ti se te ocurre conducir así. Ohh no, mi pobre amiga…

Mi mundo se vino abajo, yo había sido el causante de aquello…

– nooo…. -x_x - que voy hacer ahora, si algo grave le pasa mis padres me van a matar… -sin darme cuenta estaba actuando como un tonto desesperado, caminando de un lado para otro, agarrándome el cabello y culpándome en voz alta – mi madre me dijo que la tratara bien, se supone que debía cuidarla y ahora…

– Te diría que estés tranquilo… -dijo Alice llamando mi atención – pero es tu culpa… así que no. Seguro condujiste ¡como LOCO!

Esta chica era perversa, y yo descubrí que no era un duende, era un gnomo malvado, si había querido hacerme sentir peor, pues lo había conseguido.

– ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?, esto no ayuda…

– Lo que tú haces tampoco – dijo restándole importancia. – pareces una niñita…

Estaba a punto de responder cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación y se me olvidó lo que iba a decir.

– ¡¿Cómo está Bella?, ¿ella está bien?... –dije acercándome rápidamente a ella, lo mismo hizo la chica gnomo.

– tranquilos chicos, todo está bien, tu novia está a salvo –dijo dirigiéndose a mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

– ¿su novia? Si claro… – Alice otra vez, creo q no me llevaré muy bien con ella… ¬¬

– Como sea – prosiguió la enfermera viendo nuestra infantil actitud, como había llegado tan lejos, me dejé llevar por una chiquilla entrometida– ella está bien – continuó – le hice un chequeo y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo sufrió un shock nervioso pero le puse un calmante y ahora está durmiendo, así que les voy a pedir que la dejen descansar y al menos en una hora más podrán venir a verla, una vez que despierte, ella podrá seguir con su rutina normal.

– está bien… – dijimos al unísono Alice y yo y con la cabeza gacha nos retiramos.

Me sentí un poco más aliviado, así que fui a buscar mi horario de clases mientras que Bella despertaba, lo recibí y me dirigí al auto un momento, y no pude evitar revisar su mochila en busca de su horario y así poderlo comparar, fue genial ver que casi todas mis clases coincidían con las de ella. Permanecí sentado en mi auto una media hora más y luego de tomar la mochila de Bella para pasársela, me dirigí nuevamente a la enfermería. Una vez allí toqué la puerta de la habitación de Bella y consulté si podía pasar, como nadie me contestó decidí entrar y dejé la mochila al lado de la camilla donde permanecí de pie observándola.

Incluso durmiendo se veía hermosa, tan pálida, tan frágil, tan tranquila que me llenaba de paz. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una gran atracción hacia ella, es un poco incómodo admitirlo, tal vez hasta temprano pero, creo que fue amor a primera vista. El día anterior, cuando la vi allí observándome, parece que cupido andaba cerca, porque sin notar como, me flechó inmediatamente. Aunque ella claro, no debía saberlo, es un poco patético que esto le pase a un hombre, pero que le voy a hacer, no es algo que quise que ocurriera, tampoco algo es que se pueda controlar, ¿o sí? No tenía idea de lo que pasaba conmigo, pero todo en ella me parecía perfecto, jamás alguien había logrado tener esos efectos en mí.

No me di cuenta cuando me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos sobre aquella chica que había tomado mi corazón sin permiso, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba a milímetros de su rostro, quise echarme hacia atrás, pero no pude, sus labios me llamaban, me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama, para no caerme encima de ella y entonces, conscientemente, la besé, no fue más que el toque de nuestro labios, pero fue glorioso, sabían muy bien, eran dulces y perfectos. Ella dormía y no la quería despertar así que no podía intensificarlo, aunque hubiera deseado que si lo estuviera para que me lo devolviera, o tal vez, me habría rechazado, ante ese pensamiento, decidí separar mis labios de los suyos y fue algo tortuoso, una vez que me levanté, dándome cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, me comencé a retirar, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, para verla con sus mejilla sonrosadas…

- O.O – ¡mejillas sonrosadas! ella estaba despierta, se dio cuenta del beso, rayos… aun así, no se había movido, supongo que ella haría como que estaba durmiendo, y como si no supiera nada, así que yo también actuaría como si mis labios, nunca hubieran besado la gloria.

**BELLA POV**

Todo me daba vueltas cuando un rayo de luz y la fresca brisa que entraba por una ventana abierta, me despertaron.

Estuve un poco confundida intentando recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta la enfermería del instituto, pero nada, lo único que alcancé a recordar es que Edward partió muy deprisa en su auto esta mañana, luego recuerdos del accidente y luego, nada.

_Vaya, que horrible sensación_… – pensé, sentándome en la camilla y poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

De pronto oí golpear puerta de la habitación, y luego, una voz… era Edward que venía a verme…

– oh... no… que hago, seguro se burlará de mí... – pensé avergonzada – ya sé, continuó rápidamente mi mente– si me hago la dormida, él no podrá decirme nada y luego cuando intente hablar sobre lo que me pasó, lo evitaré y todo estará bien, sí, eso haré.

Así que haciéndole caso a mi pensamiento, me volví a tender en la cama y cerrando los ojos, esperé. No sé qué hizo cuando entró, solo sentí sus pasos detenerse al lado de mi camilla, tal vez se burlaba de mí interiormente… eso creí, hasta que sentí un peso sobre la cama, como si se hubiera recargado en ella y luego, un aire diferente sobre mi cara, olía exquisitamente, pero no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que, repentinamente, mis labios sintieron otros sobre ellos.

Tardé en asimilar todo, ¡no podía creer que Edward me estuviera besando! Que sensación tan maravillosa… oh no, creo que volveré a caer en shock… mi primer beso… y fue con Edward, pero… así.

Luego de unos segundos, Edward se levantó y en mis labios y mi pecho quedó un extraño vacío, pero permanecí allí quieta, o lo habría arruinado todo, lo único que no pude evitar, fue que el calor se subiera a mis mejillas, solo esperé que él no lo hubiera notado. Segundos más tardes, sentí sus pasos alejarse y luego el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me levanté de golpe tapándome la boca… no lo podía creer, ¡¿qué se suponía que había sido eso?…

Estaba tan ensimismada que no noté cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación

– veo que te has despertado Bella, me alegra.

– ah.. si… gracias. Señora Colleman ¿cree que ya podré ir a clases?

–claro que sí muchacha, solo has sufrido un ataque de nervios –dijo sonriendo. – por cierto, un chico estuvo aquí, estaba muy preocupado al igual que tu amiga.

–¿Alice? – oh noo, no le había contado nada a ella, mi decisión de irme a vivir con los Cullen fue de un momento a otro y no tuve tiempo de llamarla siquiera.-

–así creo que se llamaba.

–está bien, gracias otra vez, nos vemos. – entonces me levanté y tropecé con mi mochila que al parecer, Edward había dejado, así que la tomé y salí de la enfermería en dirección a la sala de clases.

Estuve a punto de entrar a la sala que ya estaba llena, llegaba tarde a la clase de matemáticas, pero al ver por la ventanilla que Edward estaba adentro, entré en pánico, así que sin pensarlo bien, me marché a casa.

Estuve toda la tarde en la habitación acostada encima de mi cama sin poder pensar en nada más que lo ocurrido en la mañana, en la sensación de aquel beso que todavía no se iba y en qué rayos estaría pensando Edward cuando hizo aquello.

Riingg! Riingg!

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sacó de mis dulces pero intrigantes pensamientos. Molesta tomé el teléfono y contesté sin mirar quien era…

- ¡aló!

-Bella, ¿dónde estás? – sonaba la preocupada voz de mi amiga Alice- ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿estás bien? Te fui a ver a la enfermería y me dijeron que habías vuelto a clases, pero nunca llegaste.

– Alice tranquila, estoy bien, estoy en mi casa. Por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que me pasó?

El instituto entero lo sabe Bella. Todo el mundo vio a ese chico Edward, cargándote hasta la enfermería…. Por cierto, me debes una explicación y ya que estás en tu casa, iré a verte.

–Bien, sobre eso… hay algo que debo contarte… –dije con la esperanza de que mi amiga pudiera comprender, como le decía que ya no vivía en la misma casa, ella era un poco cabezota. – recuerdas el accidente de mis padres…

–si… pero, como tiene que ver el accidente con lo de hoy y que ocurre con ese tal Edward Cullen.

– ¡déjame continuar! –Al no escuchar respuesta supuse que me permitía seguir con mi relato – tiene que ver porque…

Y entonces le conté todo lo que estaba pasando, de cómo el tío Carlisle me había invitado a vivir con su familia y que Edward era uno de los integrantes de ella. Le expliqué que desde el día anterior estaba viviendo junto a ellos y que Edward sería ahora, nuestro nuevo compañero de clases.

– ¿Alice?

– ¡por qué no me lo dijiste antes! – Gritó con su aguda vocecita.

– Lo siento, acepto que estés molesta conmigo… – dije con voz de pena intentando que se compadeciera de mí, podía ser muy orgullosa cuando se enojaba.

– oh, no te preocupes, te perdono, pero tendrás que contarme todo lo que ocurra desde ahora en adelante.

– Está bien –acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Me había escapado de su ira mortal. Ahora iba a tener que pensar en cómo contarle lo del beso, pero decidí dejarlo para otro día, además, acepté contarle mis cosas, pero no dije cuándo.

– por cierto Bella, Jacob preguntó por ti, y no sé por qué, pero me pareció muy intrigado de saber quién era el chico que te había llevado al instituto, creo que estaba algo celoso.

– ¿Celoso?, Alice eso no puede ser, sabes que él no está interesado en mí. – Jacob, mi mejor amigo, también tenía 16 años, estudiaba en el mismo instituto y compartía algunas de nuestras clases. – ¿por qué habría de estar celoso?, sabes que me rechazó hace dos años, no tiene sentido que me buscara y por otra parte, Edward y yo solo somos conocidos, ni siquiera amigos, de hecho, casi hermanos ahora, no existe ningún otro tipo de relación… – pero entonces me acordé del beso y dejé todo hasta ahí. Alice no se dio cuenta y prosiguió.

– bien, si tú lo dices, pero sabes que nunca me equivoco, no sé si es una especie de don, pero a veces presiento que algo ocurrirá y así es.

– Tú y tus cosas Alice…

Después de otro rato de charla, la llamada terminó.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y continué recostada en mi cama, no bajé a cenar, porque no quise encontrarme con Edward, no sabía cómo mirarle. Cuando Esme vino a ver por qué no bajaba, me hice la dormida así que se marchó, sin embargo, no supe cuando mis ojos se cerraron de verdad.

¡Vaya! este capítulo me ha salido bastante largo en comparación al anterior. Eso ha ocurrido por haber creado un Edward POV para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto chicas, no se decepcionen, sé que ha sido muy rápido lo del beso, pero ya verán que gracias a eso muchas cosas pasan, y lo que pasó en este capítulo traerá mucha emoción para los que siguen, quisiera contarles más, pero no puedo... Deberán seguir leyendo, solo les digo que no se pierdan el capítulo que viene ;)

Por cierto, en unos capítulos más, tal vez dos, se darán cuenta de algo particular sobre este capítulo y sobre Edward, cuando llegue a eso, se los haré notar y dirán…. Oohhh! xD! ;) jijiji

Se me quedaba algo en el tintero muy muy importante, gracias también a me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia gracias por comentar

Recuerden dejar sus **reviews**, ya sea si tienen una crítica, comentario, queja, sugerencia o felicitaciones si se llegara a dar el caso jajaja. Y también queridas y queridos lectores, si les gusta lo que ven aquí, hagan un clic en **GO!**

**Gracias a todos!**


	3. Confusiones y Vergüenzas

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, GOMEN NASAI! He tardado más de la cuenta porque estuve en un viaje inesperado la semana que pasó y no pude escribir nada, pero ya está aquí el tercer capítulo y muy pronto el cuarto, ya lo estoy avanzando :D!**

**Que lo disfruteennn!**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Confusiones y Vergüenzas**

"La tierra definitivamente debería abrirse y tragarnos"

**Bella POV**

Dormía plácidamente, hasta que escuché un ruido en mi habitación que me hizo abrir los ojos de prisa, entonces el rostro de Edward estuvo frente a mí, él estaba parado al lado de mi cama y se acercaba más y más, su nariz se pegó a la mía, me miró a los ojos con pasión y me besó.

Sorprendida, pero a la vez complacida, le seguí el beso, pero pronto comenzó a alejarse de mí

– Este beso no significa nada, Bella – dijo de pronto con ojos sombríos.

– No, Edward – rogué con amargura a la vez que me levantaba rápidamente hasta él para traerle a mi boca de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido y me esquivó.

Después de ese intento fallido de alcanzarlo, me encontré en el suelo, sacudiendo mi ropa con la que me había quedado dormida el día anterior, pero Edward ya no estaba allí.

– Que mal sueño –pensé en voz alta. – vaya, lo que pasó ayer me ha dejado muy marcada…

Al ver el reloj encima del velador, me di cuenta que ya casi era hora de que me levantara, así que me di un baño y luego me vestí, y entonces bajé a desayunar.

No vi a nadie hasta llegar a la cocina, estaba un poco nerviosa de pensar en quién podría encontrarse allí. Cuando llegué para comer me di cuenta que los demás se habían marchado, excepto uno. Me quedé pegada en la entrada de la concina mirando a Edward que se encontraba de espalda leyendo el diario.

– Buenos días – dijo su voz tan varonil sacándome del ensimismamiento.

–eh... buenos días, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

– se han ido a trabajar y Esme fue a hacer unas compras al supermercado.

– hhmm... – no salió nada coherente de mi boca.

– siéntate, tus tostadas se enfriarán…

– tú… ¿has hecho el desayuno?

– bueno, si consideras que poner el en pan en el tostador y hervir el agua es hacer el desayuno… digamos que sí, lo hice.

Aun cuando había tenido ese gesto de amabilidad, apenas si probé bocado, el apetito se había ido junto con mis padres y solo había comido todo el día anterior por no hacer sentir mal a la tía Esme.

Luego de desayunar nos fuimos al instituto, juntos otra vez, él manejó con cuidado en esta ocasión pero por su cara, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que conducir más lento que cierta velocidad. Él estaba siendo extrañamente amable, pero, además de eso, nada fuera de lo común.

Una vez que llegamos al instituto, todo pasó de manera normal, lo vi en las clases, pero no nos hablamos, lo vi junto a Tyler y Mike, también compañeros del mismo curso, conversando de manera casual y riendo entre ellos como si fueran buenos amigos, no sabía si eran su tipo de amigos, pero sí que él era demasiado amable como para rechazarlos, pero viéndolo detenidamente, llegué a pensar que era un disfraz y su sonrisa falsa. _Vaya imaginación la mía. _

Llegada la hora de almuerzo, Alice y yo fuimos nos sentamos juntas a comer como era costumbre y allí platicamos.

– Hey Bella, que ha pasado entre tú y Edward, los veo actuar raros, como si quisieran evitarse, o tú a él ¿es que no se llevan bien? O ¿estás molesta porque ayer logró dejarte en estado de shock?

A Alice no se le escapaba nada, tenía una percepción que no comprendía.

– ehh… verás…–sus ojos brillaban de la curiosidad y emoción.

– ¡suéltalo! – me exigió con su derecho de mejor amiga.

– ya está bien… pero no vayas a escandalizarte…

– claro, claro… ya dilo…

Mm ok, eso no me convenció, pero le prometí a ella no ocultarle nada y a mí misma contárselo otro día, hoy era otro día…

– ayer… Edward… me ha besado –solté lo último en un susurro…

– ¡que ha hecho ¿qué?

Oh oh… todas las personas de la cafetería se dieron vuelta a mirarnos…

– Alice… shhh… sabía que te escandalizarías. – la miré con reproche y me crucé de brazos.

– Lo siento, lo siento… – dijo solo para mí – no hay nada que mirar chicos, métanse en sus asuntos – gritó para el resto.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

– Whow que emoción, te lo tenías bien guardado ehh… por eso es que Jacob te ha observado todo el día, me he dado cuenta, seguro que él ya ha notado que hay algo entre tú y Edward.

– Que no hay nada Alice –intenté convencerla – y deja de insistir en los celos de Jacob, ya te dije que él no está interesado en mí y yo ya he olvidado los sentimientos que tuve por él – dije intentando convencerme más a mi misma.

– mm… si como digas… – continuó escéptica– y, ¿cómo ha sido el beso? ¿Te ha gustado?, ¿se lo respondiste? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

– no lo he respondido, de hecho, se supone que no tengo idea de que él me ha besado.

– ¿cómo puede ser eso? – me interrogó, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo habría comprendido si me lo contaran de esa manera.

– Verás, ayer en la enfermería… – y me puse a contarle lo ocurrido.

– Ohh… vaya – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

– es por eso que tanto tú como yo, haremos de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. –dije positivamente

– yo no tengo problemas, pero ¿crees que tú podrás lograrlo? – y mi positividad se fue al carajo.

– no sé, pero al menos debo intentarlo, quiero decir… míralo, no ha sido nada para él, seguro quiso saber que se sentía despertar a la "Bella" "durmiente" – solté sarcásticamente. – ahora lo que menos quiero es tener que saber de él. – pero mi propósito no se cumplió.

El programa radial del instituto, que era dirigido por Ben, -el novio de mi otra amiga, Ángela Weber- estuvo sonando durante el almuerzo con algo de música, hasta que invitaron a un chico al programa para una entrevista, el chico nuevo…

-y con ustedes, Edward Cullen – sonó a través de los parlantes y de pronto gritos de euforia de todas las chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

La lata de refresco que había tomado para echarme a la boca – no ingería demasiado alimento últimamente, pero si lo suficiente como para mantenerme viva– explotó de pronto en mis manos por la fuerza que apliqué sin darme cuenta.

Era increíble la popularidad que había alcanzado en solo dos días. Está bien, era guapo, parecía un adonis, pero, ¿qué las chicas no tenían un poco de dignidad?

– Dinos Edward –comenzó Ben la entrevista – ¿por qué es que decidiste venir al pueblo de Forks y por ende este instituto?

– La verdad –comenzó a responder y una vez más las chicas comenzaron a gritar como si él fuera una estrella de rock. – es que no he decidido venir yo, sino mis padres.

– ¿y has podido acostumbrar te gusta el clima del lugar?

– Claro que sí, extrañamente me gusta el clima.

– Ya saben chicas – habló Ben dirigiéndose a la audiencia– a Edward le gusta el clima por lo que sabemos que no saldrá corriendo pronto de aquí. –una vez más los gritos de las chicas inundaron el lugar.

– si siguen con esa entrevista, dejaré mi comida y saldré de aquí, ellas reventarán mis tímpanos. –solté con mal humor.

– oh vamos – dijo Alice alentándome a quedarme – es guapo y tiene una voz sexy, debes admitirlo. Además, tú también fuiste el centro de atención cuando llegaste, no lo olvides, no es su culpa.

Ella tenía razón una vez más. En una escuela tan pequeña donde todos se conocían, no era raro que la llegada de un estudiante nuevo causara furor, si hasta yo lo había causado y eso ya decía mucho.

– y dinos Edward, que hay entre tú y la chica con quien llegas al instituto.

– ¿te refieres a Bella?

Mis oídos se agudizaron al escuchar mi nombre y todos se quedaron mirándome una vez más.

– Si, la misma. – a pesar de que me dio vergüenza ser nombrada en la radio del colegio y sentir las miradas de todos, la verdad no me preocupé por su respuesta, ya que aunque nos veían juntos, no éramos más que amigos.

– Bueno –contestó Edward – es lógico que llegue con ella… ya que vivimos juntos.

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

– ¡Que! – gritaron todas las chicas con furia.

Esta vez mi bebida explotó pero desde mi boca, no pude evitarlo. Alice me miró con cara de "oh oh, estás en problemas" y claro que lo estaba. Las caras de odio de todas las chicas estuvieron de pronto encima de mí mientras decían toda clase de improperios hacia mi persona, ni siquiera tenían la decencia de disimularlo y yo me hundía cada vez más en el asiento.

– Voy a matarlo – advertí para que solo Alice escuchara y supiera que si él no llegaba a clases al día siguiente yo tendría que ver en ello y estaría feliz de ser arrestada por asesinar a ese bocazas.

– Bella tranquila –intentó controlarme mi amiga, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo, de esta no saldría ileso, ahora mi nombre estaría en boca de todos y ya no me dejarían en paz.

– Whow se lo tenían bien guardado –continuó con la entrevista Ben. – ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

– la verdad, solo hace dos días. – ah no… ahora sí que se había pasado, mi vida no volvería a ser tranquila en este instituto.

– oh vaya, qué descarada –decía una voz femenina.

– Pensaba que Bella era diferente – la voz de un chico. No quería mirar quienes eran, solo el piso era mi blanco.

– Se las tenía bien guardadas, es una mosquita muerta y todos creían que era la "santa Bella" – otra chica… mi rostro no podía estar más caliente y rojo, de ira y vergüenza.

– es una puta, él debía ser mío.

No pude resistirlo más, tomé mis cosas humillada y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

– ¡Bella! – escuché que me llamaba Alice – pero no volví a mirar hacia atrás. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? yo esperaba que nadie se enterara o al menos ya que sabían que vivía con él, por lo menos supieran la verdadera razón.

– ¡Edward eres un tonto! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia, mientras corría por el pasillo vacío, o eso creí.

– ¡Bella! – dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato, me volteé para ver a mi mejor amigo corriendo hacia mí.

– Jacob… – dije entre sollozos lanzándome a sus brazos cuando estuvo a mi lado.

– Tranquila pequeña… – dijo recibiéndome con un cálido abrazo y con voz dulce, llena de compasión.

No pude hacer nada más que rendirme ante él y soltar mi frustración a través del llanto. Él me atrajo aún más hacia su pecho con fuerza, demostrando que él me protegería.

Después de un par de minutos, me calmé.

– Lo siento –dije avergonzada, por llorar frente a él y porque había dejado su camiseta empapada de lágrimas.

– no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos, además, me gusta que mojen mi camiseta – dijo intentando hacerme reír y lo consiguió.

– tu siempre sabes que decir… –dije secándome las lágrimas con el puño.

– claro, olvidas con quien hablas – dijo mostrando su linda y blanca sonrisa. – hey, caminemos al patio, te hará bien distraerte un rato–dijo ordenando más que preguntando, pero amablemente.

– Claro – no tenía ganas de ver más gente y el patio era una buena opción a la hora del almuerzo.

Así que nos dirigimos al exterior y nos sentamos en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol. Necesitaba un poco de paz por lo que solo cerré los ojos disfrutado del aire fresco y la compañía de mi mejor amigo.

– Así que… – interrumpió Jacob el silencio que se había formado – vives con ese tal Cullen.

– ¿tú también? –solté algo cabreada.

– no te juzgaré, solo quiero saber si es cierto, y si lo es, quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

– es cierto Jacob, vivo en la casa de Edward – en su rostro se formó una extraña mueca que pareció ser de tristeza, aunque no entendí por qué. – pero… no es por los motivos que los demás creen.

– entonces ¿por qué vivirías con alguien que apenas conoces?

– No vivo solo con él, sino con toda su familia – su rostro tomaba desde una mueca de tristeza a una mueca de incomprensión.

– sigo sin entender.

– Vaya, no sé cuántas veces tendré que contar esta historia. Mira Jake, el señor y la señora Cullen fueron los mejores amigos de mis padres, y cuando mi padre agonizaba tras el accidente, le pidió a Carlisle que cuidara de mí y por esos motivos me insistió en que irme a vivir con ellos sería la mejor opción. Después de un mes, logró convencerme, así que ellos se cambiaron de residencia y yo vivo en su casa ahora.

– me hubieras pedido ayuda a mí Bella o incluso a Alice, seguro nuestras familias te habrían abierto las puertas…

– Jacob – dije antes que continuara, ya había logrado irritarme un poco – yo no pedí ayuda, estaba bien en mi casa y allí hubiera permanecido si Carlisle no me hubiera insistido tanto que hasta llegó a darme pena el despreciarlo.

– si claro, estabas muy bien Bella… por favor, es cosa de mirarte. – dijo indicándome con su mano de manera despectiva o ¿con lastima?

– ¿qué quieres decir? – exigí saber.

– Vamos, tú crees que nadie se da cuenta, pero te conozco, sé que estás sufriendo aún, sé que apenas te alimentas, de hecho, cualquiera se daría cuenta, solo mírate, estás más delgada de lo que ya eras, si sigues así pronto tu piel estará pegada a tus huesos.

– No exageres Jake –dije avergonzada.

– Bella no tienes por qué fingir conmigo, soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas? – Expresó extrañamente decaído – Yo veo esa sombra en tus ojos cuando sonríes, cuando actúas normal. –dijo recalcando la palabra "actúas". – conociéndote, estoy seguro que ni siquiera saliste de casa aparte de venir al instituto, para mantener tu farsa de que estabas bien…

– Ya basta Jacob – dije mirando al piso, con voz quebrada, aunque intenté que no se notara.

– ¿por qué eres siempre tan terca? Deja que te ayudemos Bells, si no hubieras sido lo suficientemente orgullosa como para pedir ayuda a tus propios amigos, ahora no estarías pasando este bochorno.

– Ya lo sé… ya lo sé –intenté defenderme – pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi forma de ser, de protegerme, no quiero volver a perder a quienes quiero Jake.

– Jamás me perderás –dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia él.

– eso no puedes controlarlo, un accidente sería suficiente para que en este momento ya no estuvieras a mi lado.

– Volvería a buscarte si así ocurriera… – sus palabras de pronto causaron una extraña emoción en mí. ¿Por qué me decía todo esto? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Sería que Alice tenía razón?

– Gracias Jake, por estar aquí, eres un gran amigo. – el agachó la vista y creí escuchar salir de sus labios algo como _–si supieras _– pero no estuve segura así que no le pregunté.

– solo… no alejes a quienes te queremos Bella. – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la mía y así nos mantuvimos unos momentos, hasta que el carraspeo de una garganta nos interrumpió

– Disculpa… –dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob una voz masculina que me hizo ahogar un grito de frustración, ¿es que no podía estar tranquila en un lado sin que él apareciera?

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les hay gustado, sé que no hay mucha interacción con Edward en este capítulo pero el siguiente es un POV de él así que no desesperen jejeje.**

**Esta Bella es una terca, pero díganme si no las ha identificado en alguna etapa de sus vidas, actuar ante los demás haciendo creer al resto que estamos bien. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha identificado bastante :D! sobre todo porque cuando crees que estás sola, aparece en tu vida un amigo o amiga que sabe cómo levantarte.**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario, experiencia relacionada, incluso hasta pedir un consejo, cualquier comentario del capítulo o la historia en general, serán muy pero muy bien recibidos. **

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**Y para estar alerta de las actualizaciones, no olviden presionar ****GO! **


	4. Pelea y reconciliación

**Le dije a una lectora que demoraba de una a dos semanas en actualizar y le he mentido, he demorado un día demás GOMENE U.U peroooo… ya está aquí el 4 capítulo! Sii! Como les comenté chicas, es un EDWARD POV wiii! Así que disfruten leyendo a este romántico hombre **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Pelea y reconciliación.**

"_No es _tan_ malo… si la reconciliación es contigo"_

**Edward POV**

Hoy era el segundo día en el instituto, un nuevo día y a pesar de eso, el sabor tan dulce proveniente de los labios de Bella, aún permanecía en mi boca, era una deliciosa sensación y no quería que se acabara, porque ¿cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta volver a probar esos labios carnosos que se habían convertido en mi debilidad? Ahora no sabía lo que haría para evitar abalanzarme a besarla cada vez que la viera.

Sin embargo cuando pensaba que ella jamás querría besarme, porque después de lo que hice ayer, no había querido verme ni hablarme, de hecho, desde entonces me estuvo evitando y lo mismo continuó todo el día. Le hubiera pedido disculpas pero ella no me había enfrentado, solo se hizo la dormida y yo también había decidido hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

A pesar de eso, sentí la necesidad de recompensarla intentando hacer que su día fuera agradable y comencé por prepararle el desayuno.

Mi madre me dijo que sería una buena manera de sorprenderla y disculparme, aunque ella solo lo decía por haberla dejado en estado de shock gracias a mi adicción a la velocidad.

Bella notó mi actitud diferente a la del día anterior en que había estado molestándola por pura idiotez mía, aun así no dijo nada y preguntó por el resto de la familia como si solo ellos importaban. Supuse que más que amabilidad, solo quería que la dejara tranquila, así que decidí el resto del día no molestarla para que estuviera bien.

En el instituto conversé con algunos chicos que había conocido el día anterior, entre ellos Mike y Tayler -aunque quería estar al lado de Bella todo el rato pero, no quería volver a hacerla sentir mal o que estuviera incomoda con mi presencia-. Los chicos no me parecían demasiado sinceros, más bien pensaba que se habían acercado para mantenerme vigilado porque el día de ayer casi todas las chicas estuvieron pendiente de mí aunque yo intenté escabullirme de ellas a toda costa. Aun así no tenía más opción que permanecer conversando con ellos ya que no era bueno haciendo amistades y necesitaba una excusa para no irme corriendo hacia Bella y seguirla como un cachorro perdido.

La mañana pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero llegada la hora de almuerzo tuve la esperanza de comer junto a Bella para ver como seguía, sin embargo, mi anhelo no llegó a realizarse. Cuando la seguí hasta la cafetería un chico bajo de pelo negro azabache me tomó por el brazo deteniéndome, me explicó que pertenecía al grupo radial de la escuela y que cada vez que llegaba alguien nuevo lo entrevistaban. No me pareció buena idea pero acepté, más tarde descubrí que hubiera sido mejor haberme negado.

El chico, llamado Ben, me guió hasta una sala especial de locución y allí comenzó a transmitir.

– Que tal queridos compañeros, espero que la música que hasta ahora ha sonado haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que pueden solicitar sus temas favoritos en la oficina de la radio aquí en la sala n° 57 o a través de las páginas web que ustedes ya conocen. – Debo admitir que el chico era bastante profesional. – pero ahora, les tengo una sorpresa sobre todo a las chicas del instituto, ya se imaginarán de quién les hablo, el chico que con menor tiempo –ya que es recién su segundo día aquí- en la escuela se ha hecho el más popular. –su comentario me causó bastante gracia.

– Con ustedes, Edward Cullen – de pronto en la lejanía escuché un gran ruido, como gritos de chicas, esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

– Dinos Edward –comenzó el chico a entrevistarme– ¿por qué es que decidiste venir al pueblo de Forks y por ende este instituto?

– La verdad –respondí sintiendo otro bullicio de chicas y comprendí lamentablemente que la entrevista era transmitida en vivo para todo el instituto ya que nadie se encontraba en clase a esta hora. – es que no he decidido venir yo, sino mis padres.

– ¿y has podido acostumbrarte, te gusta el clima del lugar?

– Claro que sí, extrañamente me gusta el clima.

– Ya saben chicas – habló Ben dirigiéndose a la audiencia– a Edward le gusta el clima por lo que sabemos que no saldrá corriendo pronto de aquí. – ya no le presté atención al ruido de fuera.

– y dinos Edward, que hay entre tú y la chica con quien llegas al instituto. – la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿te refieres a Bella?

– Si, la misma. –era obvio, no venía con nadie más. Esperaba no haberme oído muy tonto.

– Bueno, es lógico que llegue con ella… ya que vivimos juntos. – contesté con naturalidad, pero luego dudé si habría sido la respuesta correcta.

– Whow se lo tenían bien guardado –lo que creí, lo habían tomado con otro sentido. – ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

– la verdad, solo hace dos días. – supuse que no tenía caso mentir, tal vez Bella ya le había contado a sus amigos lo que le había pasado y yo no diría otra cosa o la podría dejar mal.

– otra vez whow, eso es fuera de lo común– dijo sorprendido el chico.

– algo así pensaba yo cuando supe que mis padres (que por cierto eran mejores amigos con los suyos) la habían invitado a quedarse, ya sabes, quedó sola después del accidente y hubiera sido difícil para ella una vida sin padres a esta edad.

– ohh ya entiendo – dijo algo decepcionado por la historia que acababa de contar, creo que le encantaban los chismes y yo acababa de arruinárselo.

Después de eso, siguió con preguntas menos interesantes y luego me despedí.

En cuanto salí por la puerta me encontré con una muy enojada Alice esperando por mí. Estaba apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirada asesina…

– _Si las miradas mataran _– pensé en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente, ella me había escuchado.

– ¡Si fuera así ya no estarías aquí idiota! – ¿por qué no me extrañaba su actitud?

– ¿vas a dejar de insultarme? ¿Qué hice ahora? Me tratas así desde que me viste.

– ehm… veamos… –dijo tomándose la barbilla de forma pensativa – nada excepto, dejar a mi amiga en shock, luego confundirla y luego hacerla llorar.

No entendía de lo que me estaba hablando.

– ¿confundirla? Y ¿Cuándo la hice llorar? – el confundido era yo

– ¡ahora tontoo! – seguía sin entender el por qué y ahora más encima estaba preocupado.

– ¡ya basta Alice! –grité yo exasperado, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia y si no hubiera sido una chica ya la hubiera golpeado, pero aún conservaba mis principios y buenos modales. – solo… ¿dime qué es lo que se supone que hice?

– ¡la hiciste quedar como puta frente a toda la escuela imbécil! Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas en la radio, ahora ella no podrá caminar tranquila sin que otra chica la quiera golpear.

– yo… – ¿tan terrible había sido? Aun así quien se creía ella para tratarme de esa forma, no era mi madre, ni amiga, ni nada– hey... primero que todo, deja de hablarme así, por cada oración tienes un nuevo insulto, deberías cuidar tu lengua… y segundo, – lo pensé un momento – no te daré explicaciones a ti, dime donde está Bella.

– no lo sé ¡estúpido! –dijo provocándome y le habría respondido de no ser porque mi prioridades eran otras en ese momento. – ella solo salió corriendo después de ser insultada por todas las chicas de las escuela. Ni siquiera sé si sigue aquí, aunque creo que Jac…

No la dejé terminar y salí corriendo a buscarla. Fui al salón de clases, fui a la biblioteca, al baño, recorrí los pasillos, pero nada. Por cada paso, estaba más preocupado, donde se había metido, y era mi culpa, ya llevaba cuatro errores desde que la conocí, aunque solo tres de los que me arrepentía realmente.

Por último recorrí el patio, ya estaba totalmente agotado, había corrido por todo el instituto, me paré un momento a tomar aire apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas. Recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba transpirando, limpié el sudor de mi frente con mi puño y me dispuse a continuar mi búsqueda, hasta que unos pasos más adelante, la vi.

Estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada gacha, sentí un alivio de ver que aún siguiera aquí y al menos físicamente estuviera bien. Di otro paso y la visión que me tapaba el árbol se despejó. Un chico moreno, seguro un poco más alto que yo, la acompañaba, no me agradó para nada.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, así que me acerqué lo que más pude y me dispuse a escuchar su conversación.

– …no quiero volver a perder a quienes quiero Jake. – le decía Bella. Jake seguro no era su nombre, tal vez su apodo… ¿qué tanta confianza había entre ellos?

– Jamás me perderás – le dijo él... y la abrazó. _Pero qué rayos… _de pronto me sentí lleno de ira, no sabía muy bien la razón, ella no era mía después de todo y seguro me odiaba, pero aun así, quería ir y arrancarle los brazos al imbécil.

_No creo que sea buena idea… -_habló mi conciencia – _ella te odiará más. _Eso me hizo calmar, tenía razón.

Me mantuve un momento más escuchando… hasta que el tipo ese apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella. Estaba demasiado cerca.

_Tranquilo Edward… no hagas nada de lo cuál te arrepientas…_

Esperé a ver si hablaban algo más y cuando me di cuenta que no continuarían decidí que era momento de interrumpir su "linda escena".

– Disculpa… – me dirigí hacia el mal nacido y Bella puso cara de horror, ella no quería verme allí. No supe si alguien fue o qué, pero sentí una puñalada en mi corazón, aun así me di valor y continué– ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Bella? por favor.

– Disculpa –dijo imitándome el perro ese mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Bella, sin dejar de abrazarla – pero quién dijo que ella quería hablar contigo.

– No hables por ella… – gruñí. Yo lo había pedido amablemente, pero si él tenía esa actitud las cosas acabarían mal.

– pues pregúntale entonces… – miré a Bella, pero ella agachó la vista y no dijo nada. Sentí otra punzada en el pecho. – ¿lo ves? – sonrió burlonamente.

– Escucha imbécil –dije perdiendo la paciencia tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza haciendo que se levantara y lo amenacé con mi puño cerca de su cara.

– ¡Edward no! –chilló Bella asustada, pero no le hice caso.

– ¿por qué no te dejas de hacer el interesante y vas a molestar a otro lado? necesito hablar con Bella.

– El único que molesta aquí eres tú – dijo quitando mi mano de su camisa y empujándome por los hombros.

– Ya verás… – dije abalanzándome sobre él, pero Bella se puso en medio antes de que pudiera hacerle nada. Menos mal que mis reflejos eran rápidos o Bella habría terminado estampada, alcancé a detenerme frente a ella antes de que eso sucediera.

– Deténganse –gritó con los brazos en mi abdomen evitando que me acercara más, podría simplemente haberla apartado pero su mirada suplicante fue más fuerte que yo en ese instante. Sus ojos hicieron efecto en mí de una manera extraña y la molestia que sentí segundos atrás, se había desvanecido. Así que aflojé los músculos y dejé caer mis brazos a los lados.

– Jacob, también tú. – añadió volteándose para mirar al cretino y lamentablemente, los ojos de Bella tuvieron el mismo efecto en él. Caí en la cuenta de que él no era un amigo más – eso está mejor.

En ese momento me sentí como un niño pequeño siendo reprendido por su madre y eso no solía ocurrir, generalmente era un chico que sabía comportarse y a quienes los demás notaban como una persona madura ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué podía perder el control tan fácilmente cuando se trataba de Bella?

– Bella… – susurré tras ella y la sentí tensarse – necesito hablarte.

Solo rogué en mi interior que quisiera dirigirme la palabra.

– Bien, qué quieres decirme –dijo dándome la espalda todavía.

– Pero… – intentó evitarlo el perro.

– Jake – le interrumpió – estaré bien, gracias por todo y por favor, permítenos hablar a solas.

– Si es lo que quieres –le dijo un poco decepcionado y luego me miró con odio en un pobre intento de parecer temible y entonces se marchó.

La vi cerrar sus puños y darse vuelta lentamente para mirarme con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba realmente molesta y tuve que pensar bien mis palabras antes de hablarle.

– Yo… – ¿ya les dije que no pensaba bien cuando estaba con ella?

– Habla ya Edward – su voz no sonaba nada contenta.

– Perdón –solté de una vez– no pensé que nadie más lo sabía, no pensé que te molestarían así y… no pensé que no te gustara vivir conmigo…–analicé lo último que dije y me entristecí al creerlo.

– Edward, no es eso.

– claro que sí y esto es mi culpa.

– bueno… –dudó– tal vez un poco por contar esas cosas a todas las chicas del instituto.

– lo lamento mucho Bella, me siento muy mal por traerte problemas, creo que no es bueno para ti que esté cerca – para mí sí lo era, muy bueno, pero me sentía indigno de ella ni siquiera pude mirarla más, mis ojos solo se atrevieron a observar la punta de sus zapatos – llevamos solo dos días viviendo juntos y ya hice que terminaras en enfermería, que las chicas del instituto te trataran mal y lo peor de todo, te hice llorar. – tragué saliva al imaginar cómo habría estado poco antes de que la encontrara con el perro ese.

– Edward… –mi nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios. – eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?

Autch… quién seguía apuñalándome que no lo veía.

– Yo… lo entiendo, perdó… – pero no alcancé a terminar la oración porque perdí el habla cuando sentí sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

– ya, está bien, estás perdonado –dijo alejándose lo suficiente como para mostrarme su tierna sonrisa – oh vamos, por la cara que tienes creo que no te alegra– se burló de mí (que había abierto los ojos como plato) y rió melodiosamente.

– Claro que me alegra – dije saliendo del ensimismamiento y abrazándola también, abrazándola muy fuerte, sin dejar distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Aunque no entendí su cambio de humor, este momento no podía desperdiciarlo y solo me dediqué por los segundos que aquello duró, a sentir su delicado cuerpo, el aroma de su pelo, su calor… tal vez, si así sería cada reconciliación, probablemente la haría enojar un poquito más seguido.

_Yo que tú, lo pienso mejor_– conciencia siempre arruinando el momento.

El abrazo pronto terminó y yo quedé con ganas de más, pero tuve que conformarme.

– Ahora cabezotas –dijo golpeándome la cabeza con sus nudillos, averiguando si tenía cerebro o no. Si ella supiera que lo perdía cuando se me acercaba – vas a tener que explicar las cosas y ser mi guarda espaldas por lo que resta de nuestras vidas en esta escuela.

– si señora – dije haciendo la veña militar y ambos reímos sonoramente. Tal vez lo decía en broma, tal vez no, pero me encargaría de dar lo mejor de mí para que estuviera bien.

Después de la reconciliación, lo que siguió de las clases me senté al lado de Bella, trabajamos juntos en biología y una que otra vez tuve que evitar que ella callera al suelo, luego de alguna chocada de hombros por parte de otra chica. Ella solo rodaba los ojos, luego me miraba al momento que la sostenía, me sonreía y seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, conmigo a su lado para atraparla cuando fuera necesario.

A pesar de todo, el día terminó muy bien y para el siguiente, ya tenía planeado que hacer para que Bella y yo pudiéramos pasar el día entero juntos.

**Awww Edward es un amor, después de todo, había sido una confusión y él siempre quiso lo mejor para ella… *-* jejeje ¿quién no quiere alguien así? **

**Mis queridos lectores, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, estará muy interesante :3 jejeje les tengo varias sorpresas así que no se pierdan por nada el capítulo 5 :D! para que no se les pase algúna actualización les recomiendo seguir más abajito y presionar el botón que diceee GO! **

**Les quiero mucho, no olviden dejar sus reviews sobre este capítulo y historia en general, si tienen duda de alguna escena, si quieren saber por qué ocurrió tal cosa, o por qué tal personaje hizo tal cosa, no duden en preguntar, algunas se los contaré otras tal vez sean explicadas en los capítulos siguientes jejeje pero siempre voy a responder :3**

**Por cierto, muy bienvenidas todas mis lectoras nuevas que se han unido cada capítulo, agradezco mucho, mucho, el apoyo que me han dado! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	5. cambios de humor

**PERDONADMEEE! Mis queridísimos lectores estuve muy pero muy ocupada y no podía terminar este capítulo… primero, tuve que estudiar para las pruebas de mi universidad y luego me fui de vacaciones y lo peor es que donde me encontraba, no tenía internet. De verdad lo siento... pueden criticar sin compasión, me lo merezco. Y por cierto, como regalo, mándenme sus sugerencias e ideas y las incluiré en futuros capítulos de esta misma historia.**

**Otra cosa… yo nunca he dicho el disclaimer… así que por si cualquier cosa, desde hoy comenzaré:**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Cambios de Humor**

"hay cosas que (a veces) prefiero no saber"

**Bella POV**

Luz... mis ojos… peso en un lado de mi cama y…

– buenos días dormilona… creo que no has puesto la alarma.

Iba a decir ruido pero una voz angelical como esa merece el nombre de "melodía".

– ¿Edward? – pregunté con los ojos cerrados con fuerza aunque por supuesto sabía que era él.

– ¿quien más vendría a despertarte para ir al instituto?

– no lo sé… ¿Emmett? o ¿Esme? – me gustaba tomarle el pelo

– claro, seguro tengo voz de mujer. Mejor levántate o te irás sola – dijo riendo, quitando la almohada a la cual me aferraba y tirándomela encima.

– ¡hey eso no se vale! ¡Me las pagarás! – dije levantándome rápidamente para tirarle la almohada de vuelta, pero él la esquivó.

– el la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – se burló de mí.

Reí ante sus palabras e imitando su manera en que a veces me molestaba, le respondí.

– Y… ¿por qué hacemos esto ahora, por guerra o por amor? – dije levantando las cejas con la mirada más coqueta que pude.

– mm… ehh… – balbuceo nervioso por mi comentario pero luego captó el fondo de mi broma, porque me siguió el juego. – no lo sé… ¿que prefieres tú? Podríamos hacer la guerra o… el amor – touché, me había ganado.

– ok, ok, sé que eres mejor con estas bromas, me rindo – no podía evitarlo, yo si que me ponía nerviosa.

– jajajaa eso está mejor, solo yo puedo hacer eso, no lo olvides. – Entonces se acercó para desordenar mi pelo con cariño y se fue cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Otro día había comenzado en la casa de los Cullen, otro día junto a Edward.

– ¡bieennn! ¡Aquí vamos! –grité levantando mis brazos con animo.

– ¡te voy a dejar aquí! – gritó Edward desde el pasillo; había escuchado mi "súper" expresión y se carcajeaba de manera que lograra escucharlo hasta que bajó las escaleras.

Así que sin más demora, me alisté para ir al instituto. Besé a Esme en la mejilla cuando me saludó en la cocina, antes de desayunar, creo que no se lo esperaba porque abrió los ojos como plato y luego llevó su mano hacia la mejilla en donde la había besado y entonces sonrió. No sé por qué, pero hoy estaba de muy buen humor y eso era extraño, hace más de un mes que no me sentía emocionada por nada y al parecer los demás lo notaron porque cuando salí de la casa, con Edward tras mí, alcancé a escuchar a Esme que le decía algo como "no dejes que se le quite, me gusta verla así". Pero no me di vuelta a mirar, solo di saltitos hasta llegar al auto, me subí, prendí la radio y me quedé tarareando la música. Edward me miró con una ceja alzada cuando llegó al auto, dando a saber que le parecía extraña mi actitud y me pareció de lo más gracioso por lo que solté una risita de la nada y solo me encogí de hombros, haciéndole saber que tampoco entendía por qué me encontraba así. Él solo sonrió de lado, mientras miraba hacia adelante y prendía el auto. De pronto sentí que mi día mejoraba aún más y creí notar que no era la única contenta hoy.

Alice también lo notó porque me interrogó de inmediato, me dijo que le contara todo lo que me había pasado desde que yo dejé el comedor el día anterior. Entonces ella creyó tener la respuesta:

Yo me encontraba feliz porque Edward se había disculpado conmigo, porque mi amigo Jacob me había dicho que nunca lo perdería, porque tuve a Edward siendo amable conmigo toda la tarde, defendiéndome de las locas que querían golpearme por lo ocurrido en la hora de almuerzo, por la manera en que me despertaron y, repito de manera textual: porque Alice era la mejor amiga que podría tener y eso era motivo de sobra para estar contenta.

Me causó mucha gracia su razonamiento final, tan "humilde" como siempre. Pero debo admitir que ella si es muy importante para mí, como si fuera mi propio rayito de sol que me alumbra el día cuando está muy gris.

En clases, Edward se sentó a mi lado, fue muy divertido porque hicimos un trabajo en la clase de Historia y ambos competimos para ver quien terminaba primero… él ganó. Debo admitir que es muy inteligente y aunque al principio me puse un poco celosa de que recibiera toda la atención que antes tenía yo (ya que era la primera en mi clase respecto a las notas), me estaba acostumbrando a ello y hasta me agradaba que hubiera alguien más a quien tuvieran que pedir los apuntes.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana (ya que los días miércoles y viernes no teníamos clases después de almuerzo y al menos yo, no pertenecía a ningún club deportivo) solo me dispuse a ir a casa junto a Edward, pero cuando nos dirigíamos a ella en su auto (o eso creí yo) de pronto nos desviamos del camino.

– Edward ¿qué haces? La casa es hacia el otro lado

– ¿quién dijo que íbamos a casa? – dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada y su sexy sonrisa ladina.

– y entonces ¿dónde vamos?

– Lo verás cuando lleguemos – dijo sin mirarme y solo siguió conduciendo

– te advierto que no me gustan las sorpresas.

– La verdad cuento con que esta te guste – dijo esperanzado

– eso espero… porque me llevas sin mi consentimiento así que esto es prácticamente un secuestro.

Él solo sonrió ante mi comentario y siguió conduciendo sin mirarme hasta que un cartel diciendo "bienvenidos a Port Angeles" me reveló nuestra ubicación.

– ¿qué se supone que hacemos en Port Angeles?, si tenías que venir a hacer compras, o algo así, no tenías para qué traerme – dije cruzándome de brazos un poco molesta. Ya no acostumbraba a salir de casa con excepción del instituto y este chico, estaba cambiando mi rutina.

– solo… cálmate Bella. Y por favor, si algo no te gusta, al menos dilo al final del día, no antes de comenzar.

– si… como sea. – seguí con mi actitud. Edward resopló pero no dijo nada.

– Llegamos – dijo estacionando el volvo a la entrada de un restaurante. Miré un poco despectivamente, pero él me pidió que no hiciera comentarios negativos hasta el final del día así que solo me digné a abrir la puerta para bajar.

– Espera, espera, espera… – dijo saliendo del auto rápidamente hasta llegar a mi lado. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, y me tendió su mano, para ayudarme a salir – señorita… –esperó hasta que tomé su mano y al instante sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Le miré rápidamente para ver si había sentido lo mismo, pero seguro solo había sido yo así que me apresuré a salir y soltarle antes que notara mi extraña y vergonzosa reacción.

– ¿me llevas a comer?

– bueno, creí que sería buena idea comenzar por eso, ya que salimos de clases y nos vinimos directo, supongo que debes tener hambre… al menos yo la tengo. – dijo sabiendo que respondería que no, pues mi apetito se había reducido en este ultimo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada me di cuenta que era el nuevo restaurante lujoso que habían abierto hace poco en Port Angeles.

– ¡¿aquí? pero, esto es muy costoso y solo venimos a almorzar…

– Bella, tranquila. Si no pudiera pagarlo no te habría traído a este lugar.

– Aun así… – pero antes que comenzara a sermonearlo, tapó mi boca y se puso tras mí para empujarme hacia el restaurante. En la entrada sacó su mano de mi boca para abrir la puerta, invitándome a pasar.

– no ganaré contigo ¿no es así? – él solo sonrió; yo suspiré derrotada y entré resignada.

Una ves que nos ubicamos en una mesa (que por cierto él pidió algo privado y para dos), se nos acercó una mesera a tomar nuestras órdenes, era bastante guapa y admito que sentí algo de celos solo de pensar que Edward probablemente quedaría embobado mirándola.

– ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?– preguntó la mesera dirigiéndose a Edward mientras nos repartía el menú y pude notar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

– Las damas primero – dijo Edward para mi sorpresa y recién entonces me di cuenta, que yo estaba muy pendiente de la chica y que él se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, observándome fijamente.

– ah, si… –dije torpemente. La chica entonces se volteó hacia mí y comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia mientras yo leía el menú. – quiero una… "ensalada Cesar" por favor – pedí cuando encontré algo liviano para comer.

– Bien – dijo la mesera volteándose rápidamente a Edward.

– Espere – le dijo aun mirándome – Bella, no puedo permitir que sigas alimentándote así – me reprendió –. Solo por cortesía dejé que escogieras, pero como sigas con ese apetito, seré yo quien escoja tu alimento de hoy en adelante. – me sentí un poco avergonzada por tramarme como a una niña de 5 años, pero no pude decir nada ante su preocupación por mí, que me agradó bastante, así que solo le dejé seguir. – Por favor– dijo a la mesera nuevamente, mirándola por primera vez, directamente a los ojos, otro en su lugar, la habría mirado completamente – de entrada, tráigame dos ensaladas caprese , de fondo rizzotto de langosta y para la señorita fetuccini con camarones, y de postre quiero dos Tiramisú.

– Como ordene – apuntó con desgano la mesera – enseguida les traigo su orden – dijo retirándose.

– Sólo comida italiana, en honor a tu nombre – dijo guiñándome un ojo y me deslumbró por un momento.

– Edward ¿no crees que es demasiado? – le pregunté intentando no sonrojarme.

– Claro que sí… – respondió seriamente– en comparación a lo poco que has estado comiendo, sí lo es– continuó reprochándome.

– hey… no es para tanto. – traté de defenderme, pero él hizo referencia todo el tiempo a lo delgada que estaba, que si no quería enfermarme, debía consumir las vitaminas que los diferentes tipos de alimentos me ofrecían… yo solo pensaba "blablablá… dice esas cosas solo porque su padre es doctor".

La mesera llegó con el plato de entrada y comenzamos a servirnos, mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales.

– Edward… me dirigí a él un poco dudosa – ¿por qué me has invitado hoy a comer?

– bueno ¿no es obvio? Teníamos que almorzar –respondió con toda naturalidad

– si, pero podríamos simplemente haber ido a casa.

– tienes razón, mala excusa. – Sonreí ante su sinceridad – Pues verás… – dijo seriamente – la verdad es que, quería disculparme contigo…

– pero ayer ya te disculpaste…

– sí, pero la cosa es, que las palabras deben ir acompañadas por actos, no sirve disculparse solo con palabras, cuando yo te dañé con hechos.

Sentí que mi rostro comenzaba a arder otra vez. Lo que estaba diciendo me parecía muy maduro de su parte y muy tierno también, y aunque me decepcionó un poco que me haya invitado solo por disculparse, sentí que mi día mejoraba todavía más y yo que no creía que eso fuera posible.

– Bella ¿en qué piensas? – dijo sacándome del ensimismamiento

– Ehh… – intenté ordenar mis ideas, para no decir nada estúpido – pienso que, no era necesario, pero gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir aunque lo cierto es que pensaba muchas cosas más.

Después de comer el postre y de conversar bastante, Edward pidió la cuenta. Luego dejó una considerable cantidad de dinero, pero omití hacer comentarios sobre el gasto y entonces salimos del restaurante.

– eso ha salido bastante bien, no hemos peleado nada. – rio Edward luego de su propio comentario.

– Es cierto, lo he pasado bien – dije mientras caminaba hacia el auto

– que bueno, porque aún no hemos terminado con el paseo.

– ¿ah no? – dije mirando hacia atrás. Edward no se había movido de su lugar

– nop, así que no vayas al auto, estamos cerca.

– Está bien… como tu digas – dije levantando mis manos en signo de rendición.

Me acerqué a Edward para comenzar a caminar hacia su lugar escogido, pues yo no sabía donde íbamos.

– señorita… – dijo extendiéndome su brazo para que tomara de él.

– esto es un poco anticuado… ¿lo sabías?

– tal ves, pero así fui enseñado.

Entonces tomé de su brazo pues aun me lo ofrecía y seguimos caminando. De pronto Edward sacó su "iPhone" y lo levantó. No entendí que estaba haciendo hasta que él juntó su cabeza con la mía y sentí el flash y el sonido del obturador.

– ¡hey!… me hubieras avisado que sacarías una fotografía.

– no me hubieras dejado, a demás – dijo mirando su teléfono celular y luego a mí– has salido perfecta.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya porque me cohibí con su comentario. Era la primera vez que Edward me alagaba así y el ambiente que se había formado desde que llegamos a Port Angeles me hacía sentir como en una cita.

– bien señorita perfecta, hemos llegado – anunció luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras – ¿qué película quiere ver? – dijo indicando al cine.

Vimos varias opciones y terminamos escogiendo una en 3D, de aventura y fantasía llamada "Avatar". Edward compró palomitas de maíz y bebidas, a pesar de toda la comida que habíamos ingerido hace media hora. Una vez sentados en el cine, solo nos dedicamos a ver la película y a comer por inercia, aunque yo también miraba a Edward de vez en cuando.

Terminada la película me dirigí al tocador mientras Edward me esperaba. Me miré en el espejo y noté que estaba un poco adormilada; lavé mi cara y la sequé con mi blusa, luego me acomodé el cabello que se había enmarañado un poco al apoyarme en el asiento del cine. No me arreglé nada más porque nunca llevaba conmigo ninguna clase de maquillaje aunque por primera vez creí que no sería tan mala idea comenzar a usarlo.

Después de ver que no quedara ningún cabello fuera de su lugar, me encaminé hacia Edward, aunque en cuanto lo vi, quise devolverme inmediatamente al baño, pero él ya me había visto salir y también la chica con quien se encontraba. Me dio un fuerte retorcijón en el estomago cuando me fijé que ella lo tomaba del brazo fuertemente y al acercarme a ellos me di cuenta que era hermosa. Su cabello era rojo como fuego y contrastaba con sus grandes ojos de color azul. Su piel se veía perfecta, al igual que sus rasgos casi felinos.

– Bella, te presento a victoria – me dijo Edward en cuanto llegué a su lado.

– hola, mucho gusto – me dirigí hacia la chica.

– Con que esta es la famosa Bella – dijo sin responder a mi saludo y mirándome de pie a cabeza de manera despectiva.

– vaya ¿así que soy famosa? – miré a Edward

– Si, Edward me ha hablado de ti desde que le saludé hacen 5 minutos – parecía desagradarle aquello pero yo me sentí bien al escucharlo. Aunque seguía molestándome el hecho de que Victoria, como la había presentado Edward, le estuviera tomando del brazo como si fuera más que una simple conocida o amiga.

– Eh... aún no me cuentas que haces aquí – se dirigió a la chica.

– Verás – respondió ella – me he cambiado de instituto y he decidido venir a Port Angeles, yo sabía que estarías en Forks y quise estar más cerca de ti. – _yo solo podía pensar en lo descarada que era… _– Bueno, eso y que mi padre realizará un proyecto de su empresa aquí este año, me dio la opción de quedarme en Phoenix o venir a este lugar y no me pareció tan mala idea un cambio de rutina – le guiñó un ojo.

– Tú no cambias – le dijo Edward.

– Tampoco tú – dijo Victoria y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Creo que mi día había sido demasiado bueno para ser real, al parecer todo lo simpático que Edward era conmigo, no era más que su habitual forma de ser con todas las chicas. Y mi día vuelve a la normalidad…

– fue un gusto volver a verte Edward. Ah y por cierto ¿has cambiado tu número de teléfono? Porque el que tenía registrado ya no me funciona. Por cierto, dame también tu número de casa – le pidió, pasándole su teléfono móvil.

– Sí, he perdido el anterior y he tenido que comprarme otro – le contó Edward mientras se registraba en el teléfono de Victoria – aquí tienes – le devolvió el aparato.

– gracias, nos vemos pronto Edward – se despidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla e ignorándome completamente, para luego alejarse con pasos de modelo.

– que simpática… – dije sarcásticamente y me dirigí hacia el volvo de Edward.

– ¡Bella espera! – pidió Edward siguiéndome.

– vamos, he tenido suficiente diversión por hoy.

– ¿lo dices enserio?

– claro que sí. Tú sabes que no acostumbro a salir y me has traído sin mi permiso, ahora quiero irme a casa. – había subido un poco el tono de voz sin darme cuenta y había logrado asustar a Edward por mi reacción sin sentido. Así que intenté calmarme pues él no tenía la culpa de mis estúpidos celos. – mira Edward… lo he pasado de maravilla, pero estoy cansada. Gracias por todo, de verdad, pero ahora necesito de la privacidad de mi habitación.

– eh… claro, como tu quieras – aceptó un poco desganado.

La verdad no quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa, había sido muy amable y yo lo estaba arruinando, pero mis ánimos ya habían decaído otra vez.

Llegamos al auto y subimos en silencio. El panorama fue el mismo hasta llegar a casa. Allí, Esme nos esperaba y fue quién abrió la puerta.

– ¿que tal les ha ido chicos?

– Bien tía Esme – le respondí y pasé de largo. El resto de la familia, que estaba en el living, me miró con curiosidad, mientras pasaba para subir las escaleras, hacia mi habitación.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama, boca abajo; allí me quedé pensando sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Estaba un poco confundida.

Sí; admitía que sentía algo por Edward, que lo había pasado muy bien hoy. Admitía también que me había puesto celosa, pero sabía que no tenía por qué molestarme con él, porque no éramos nada más que dos conocidos, viviendo por casualidad en la misma casa.

Lo que no sabía, era como actuar, porque a veces él lograba confundirme hasta llegar a creer que sentía, aunque sea lo mínimo, por mí, pero luego sale con sus bromas o lo que sea, que cambian toda mi visión de las cosas y me decepciono por haber creído que él pudiera pensar, siquiera un poquito en mí, de forma diferente.

Un melancólico suspiro se me escapó después de mi momento reflexivo que quedó en nada, una vez más.

– ¿Bella? – Me sorprendió esa voz. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse. – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿qué quieres Edward?

– eh, no lo sé. Solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien. De pronto te pusiste toda rara y entonces ya no volviste a sonreír, ni siquiera volviste a hablar y te viniste seria todo el camino.

– siempre estoy así, ¿por qué te extraña ahora?

– porque hoy te levantaste feliz y de pronto, salimos del cine, tú vas al tocador y cuando vuelves, llegas toda rara. O… tal vez fue cuando llegaste junto a Victoria y a mí…

– ¿qué quieres decir? – me di vuelta para mirarlo. En ese momento pensé que se había dado cuenta de mis celos, me senté en la cama y continué prestándole atención.

– bueno que, tal ves te molestaste porque Victoria fue muy grosera cuando se dirigió a ti y luego no se despidió… supongo que no fue agradable para ti.

–ehh... sí, lo que tú has dicho. Pero que mal educada fue… – le seguí la corriente. La verdad es que sí había notado la mala actitud de la chica hacia mi persona, pero no le había tomado mayor importancia. – por cierto… ¿de qué se conocen?

– pues… ambos pertenecimos al equipo de basquetbol del colegio allá en Phoenix.

– ohh… con que fueron compañeros en el instituto – me sentí un poco aliviada de que solo fuera eso.

– sí, eso y… a demás fuimos novios. –adiós alivio.

– ¿novios?

– sí, por tres meses.

– ¿solo tres? – tal ves preguntaba mucho, pero quería saber los detalles.

– es una larga historia, pero aunque fueron solo tres meses, alcanzamos a hacer de todo. – mi mundo repentinamente se vino abajo, Edward, con 17 años, ya había pasado de todo y yo recién había recibido mi primer beso a los 16, y ni siquiera fue con mi permiso. No sé que cara habré puesto, o tal vez fue mi silencio, pero Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. – ¡no es lo que estás pensando!

– pero… dijiste que habían pasado de todo.

– sí, pero no ese tipo de cosas… me refería a: navidad, año nuevo, día de san Valentín. – mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada pero agradecía que solo hubiera sido eso… oh, tal ves no, quizás con ella no pasó eso, pero ¿y si tuvo otra novia antes? – a demás… – continuó explicando – mi primer beso ha sido contigo y con eso te digo todo.

Su primer beso… Oh oh... él lo sabía.

– ¿qué?... ¿de qué estás hablando? – me hice la desentendida.

– vamos Bella, sé que estabas despierta ese día en la enfermería.

– pero…

– Tu cuerpo te ha delatado – Respondió antes que pudiera formular la pregunta –. Si hubieras estado durmiendo, no te habrías sonrojado ni apretado los ojos más fuerte… eres una mala actriz. – se burló de mí.

– bien… estaba despierta, pero jamás creí que me besarías. Ha sido mi primer beso y la verdad no esperaba que fuera de esa manera – le reproché. – ¿por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿no es obvio? – Respondió con naturalidad – Porque me gustas.

**Fin del quinto capítulo! Shan shan shaann! ¿Qué opinan de lo que ha ocurrido hoy? Ojala que les haya gustado… no sabía como terminar el capítulo pero dejarlo en suspenso esta vez me pareció una buena opción. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS A TRAVÉS DE LOS REVIEWS! y recuerden presionar Go! Para estar al tanto de los próximos capítulos… los quiero! Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de toda la demora!**


	6. Confesiones

**Capítulo 6**

**Confesiones**

"El amor es mi enfermedad"

**Edward POV**

Día jueves, otra vez a clases.

Me levanté, y me dirigí al baño (miré antes si es que Bella no se había levantado aun; seguía durmiendo), prendí la calefacción y comprobé que el agua estuviera temperada; entonces me metí al jacuzzi y me relajé un momento, sintiendo como se llenaba de agua y cubría mi cuerpo mientras era envuelto en las burbujas, entre tanto mi mente divagaba a lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando llegamos del cine con Bella. Cuando le confesé que me gustaba.

** *Flash back***

– A demás… mi primer beso ha sido contigo y con eso te digo todo.

– ¿qué?... ¿de qué estás hablando? – se hizo la desentendida.

– vamos Bella, sé que estabas despierta ese día en la enfermería.

– pero…

– Tu cuerpo te ha delatado. Si hubieras estado durmiendo, no te habrías sonrojado ni apretado los ojos más fuerte… eres una mala actriz.

– bien… estaba despierta, pero jamás creí que me besarías. Ha sido mi primer beso – me alegré de sobremanera al escuchar eso – y la verdad no esperaba que fuera de esa manera ¿por qué lo hiciste? – me preguntó entonces y yo no sé por qué lo hice, solo salió de mi boca la respuesta.

– ¿no es obvio? Porque me gustas. – lo dije de una manera tan espontanea que yo mismo me sorprendí.

Bella abrió al máximo sus ojos, seguro jamás imaginó recibir esa confesión, ni yo había pensado siquiera en contárselo.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos procesando la información.

¡Paff!

Mi cara recibió una fuerte cachetada y yo sorprendido, sin entender lo que pasaba, me llevé por inercia una mano hacia mi mejilla golpeada.

– ¡no juegues con eso Edward Cullen! – me gritó una Bella muy enojada – ¡si vas a hacer bromas, busca a alguien que tenga sentido del humor porque yo no lo tengo y no estoy para que te burles de mí!

Fantástico… Bella pensaba que estaba jugando.

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! – no me dejó explicar… solo se levantó y comenzó a empujarme – ¡fuera de mi habitación! – gritaba con rabia.

Todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y cuando fui a hablarle una vez más, ya estaba fuera de su cuarto y ella me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Levanté mi mano para tocar la puerta… pero antes de golpear, decidí dejarla tranquila y me fui a mi habitación.

***fin del flash back***

Suspire.

Sabía muy bien que Bella estaba pasando por un momento difícil, la muerte de sus padres y sabía que le costaba trabajo adaptarse a vivir con nosotros. Así que preferí no molestarme con ella y seguir como si nada, además tal vez (y solo tal vez) me lo merecía porque siempre salgo con alguna broma o algo que la hace enfadar, seguro yo tampoco lo hubiera creído de ser el caso.

– Bien Edward – me dije a mí mismo – desde hoy vas a tener que tomarte las cosas con más seriedad si quieres que esa chica allí afuera te escuche de verdad. – terminé de bañarme y salí dispuesto a empezar desde cero, hasta lograrla conquistar.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba en el instituto, aburrido la verdad. Esperaba que las clases pasaran pronto para ir a almorzar porque lo único que podía hacer era escuchar al profesor de historia como si fuera una mosca zumbando en mis oídos, molestándome mientras yo me concentraba en algo más importante… Bella.

Riingg!

Por fin sonó el timbre.

Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a salir pero alguien me tomó por la camisa y me lo impidió.

– ¿que tal Jake? – dijo una voz femenina que reconocí al instante. Me voltee para confirmar de quien se trataba.

– Renesmee. – Ella solo sonrió – ¿necesitas algo? La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer.

Renesmee era una de las animadoras de nuestro equipo de basquetbol en el cuál yo participaba.

– sí, como ir a buscar a Bella… – dijo insinuando algo.

– Como ir a buscar a Bella... – confirmé. – pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. – no entendía por qué, pero ella odiaba a Bella desde que llegó a esta escuela.

– bien… solo creí que te gustaría saber con quién salió ayer.

– mira Ness… Bella sabrá con quien quiere salir, es bastante grande como para saber escoger buena compañía. – ¿qué acaso no la dejaba tranquila ni para elegir a sus amigas?

– sí, en eso tienes razón. Su cita parecía una muy buena compañía.

– ¿cita? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Renesmee me miró con suficiencia.

– pues, ya que Bella es grande como para escoger con quien salir, no creo que te interese… – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar pero la detuve.

– Solo di qué es lo que sabes… – dije serio.

– Tranquilo bonito – me dijo sin quitar su actitud arrogante – los celos te salen por los poros – la miré con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados – bien, bien, ya que insistes te contaré: ayer vieron a Bella y Edward saliendo del nuevo restaurant.

– bueno… tal ves tenían una cena familiar y se fueron antes.

– o… tal ves estaban en una cita, porque quienes los vieron, dijeron que se fueron tomados del brazo hasta el cine…

– ¿el cine? Pensé que Bella no tenía animo para salir últimamente… _– la hubiera invitado yo, pero ella siempre me decía que no quería salir, que ya no estaba para esas cosas con todo lo de la muerte de sus padres… ¿qué estará pasando entre esos dos?_

– pues se suponía que no… pero al parecer tiene animo para él.

– ¿qué estás… – iba a decir insinuando pero habló antes que yo siguiera

– hey hey!… yo solo te digo lo que sé, como veo que te preocupas taaannto por ella… – recalcó el "tanto" pero no le tomé importancia a su clara actitud de celos. Seguro le tenía envidia a Bella porque no tenía a alguien que se preocupara así por ella. – Pero esa es cosa tuya… ahora si me disculpas – y pasó por delante de mí hacia quien sabe donde.

Debo admitir que aunque intenté no darle demasiada importancia delante de ella, en realidad no me había agradado para nada la noticia. Bella me ha gustado desde siempre y no podía permitir que un chico a quien ella a penas conocía me la arrebatara.

Creí que era hora de actuar.

Fui hasta el comedor esperando encontrar a Bella allí y si, ahí estaba, sentada junto a Alice y Ángela como siempre, pero esta vez alguien más las acompañaba…

No tomé ningún alimento, solo me dirigí a ella, tenía que hablarle, decirle como me sentía. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo o tal vez sería tarde.

Me aclaré la garganta frente a ellos.

– ¡Jacob! – me saludó Bella con ánimo, ella se alegraba de verme.

– Hola Bella – le devolví el saludo, luego miré al resto. –Alice, Ángela… Edward –dije con un poco de desagrado el último nombre, no pude evitarlo. – chicas, ¿podría robarles un momento a Bella?

Se miraron entre ellas, Edward parecía molesto.

– Claro – respondieron sus amigas, sonriendo.

– ¡hey! ¿Por qué responden por mí? Yo aún no he dicho nada–se quejó Bella. Edward soltó una sonrisita irónica. –

– ¿entonces Bella? –volví a preguntar conociendo que solo lo decía así porque quería responder ella.

– Claro Jake –me sonrió y yo tomé su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del asiento.

– Con permiso –dije mirando al resto y le guiñé un ojo a Edward a espaldas de las chicas, también irónicamente. La venganza es dulce.

Guié a Bella hasta las terrazas del instituto y me apoyé en las barandas, mirando el paisaje.

– ¿qué ocurre Jake?

– Bella… –me debatía internamente sobre como empezar – pues verás… quería hablarte de algo muy serio y muy importante para mí.

– ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo? –intentó adivinar mientras se acercaba a mi. La verdad no estaba muy lejos, estaba enfermo, agonizando. ¿La enfermedad? Amor.

– no Bella, no es eso, mi salud está bien.

– ¿entonces qué? –preguntó preocupada aún.

– por favor, antes que nada, prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final, que no te espantarás diga lo que diga.

– Somos amigos Jacob – la palabra "amigos" retumbó en mis oídos – no creo que haya algo de lo que me digas, que me haga huir de ti.

– ¿ni siquiera si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti? –solté de una vez por todas, no podía aguantar más.

– claro que n… ¡espera ¿qué? – abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

– lo que escuchaste Bella. Estoy enamorado de ti.

– vaya… creo que a todo el mundo le ha dado por tomarme el pelo últimamente – dijo cabreada, aunque no entendí por qué.

–Bella, no estoy jugando, no lo haría con un tema tan delicado. Lo qué te digo es cierto. – le dije serio para que se diera cuenta de que no bromeaba.

– pero Jacob… ¿por qué ahora?

– ¿Ahora Bells? – la tomé por los hombros – He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi y de eso hacen ya dos años.

– no… puede ser… – dijo más para ella que para mí.

– es cierto – le aseguré y la solté.

– Jake yo… no sé qué decir. – estaba muy ensimismada, no sé que cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo – además –dijo firme esta vez – yo estuve enamorada de ti antes, cuando te conocí… tú me rechazaste en ese tiempo, por lo tanto no pudiste estar enamorado de mí desde el principio como tú dices.

– no es cierto Bells… tú te alejaste de mí de repente y nunca supe por qué… solo después de un tiempo me dejaste hablarte otra vez.

– ¿yo? – Preguntó claramente molesta – pues yo te escuché hablar con tus amigos cuando les decías que yo no te importaba, que era una chica más y que me veías solo como una amiga. –parecía que se estaba descargando por lo que había pasado hace tanto-

– ¿qué? Pero eso no era cierto –le dije recordando la vez en que dije aquello.

– pues ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?

– Pues no debiste estar fisgoneando Bella… – le dije con cara de desaprobación

– no quería hacerlo –bajó la vista y con su voz ya más calmada continuó – pero pasé fuera de la sala y escuché mi nombre y… no pude evitarlo –dijo avergonzada.

– hay Bella… – dije suspirando una vez que entendí toda la confusión que nos hizo alejarnos durante varios meses. Estúpida confusión que si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría con Bella ahora mismo. – lo que dije, no era verdad. Solo lo hice para salvarme del odio de mis amigos, pues aunque no lo creas, tenías muchos admiradores y los que estaban conmigo en ese instante eran algunos de ellos. ¿te imaginas cómo hubiera sido si yo les digo que tu me gustabas? No estaría aquí para contarlo –le puse algo de drama y humor al asunto.

– ¿entonces solo era para no hacer enojar a los demás?

– sip… pero entonces tú te alejaste de repente y yo no sabía por qué –Bella se golpeó la frente, murmurando un "no puede ser" – ¿por qué no solo me preguntaste?

– Bueno… yo… –dijo nerviosa –no lo sé… me sentí mal cuando escuché eso y no quise saber más de ti… no lo pensé realmente.

– ahh Bella… pensar que tal ves podríamos estar juntos ahora…

– Es verdad… – dijo tristemente

– pero eso aún es posible. Bella, ahora todo está claro. Yo de verdad te quiero y más que eso, quiero estar contigo.

– yo… no lo sé – respondió tímida e insegura – ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis sentimientos no son los mismos – me dolió un poco eso, sobre todo porque fue mi culpa, qué me importaba a mi lo que pensara el resto, si Bella estuvo en el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado, lo fue solo por mi culpa, yo debí enfrentar al resto y decirles la verdad sin importar las consecuencias.

– sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo sé que en el fondo igual me quieres…

– yo… –ella se sonrojó notoriamente. Se veía preciosa sonrojada y eso me daba esperanza porque era signo de que yo tenía razón.

– por favor, dame una oportunidad. –le rogué tomando sus manos

– Jake… necesito tiempo para pensar…

– ¿es por él verdad? – la solté molesto y Bella se sorprendió.

– ¿de qué hablas?

– No te hagas la desentendida, sabes que hablo del Cullen ese… – la sangre me hervía de solo pensar que él se había metido en la cabeza y tal vez en el corazón de Bella.

– Jacob calmate… – pidió nerviosa por mi actitud.

– no Bells… no me calmaré, tu sientes algo por mí… solo debes dejarlo salir.

– no lo sé, no se si sienta algo por ti.

– Eso lo veremos – dije y sin pensármelo dos veces le planté un beso en los labios, la besé con pasión. Pero ella se resistía, hasta que logró alejarse de mí.

– ¡idiota! – gritó y me dio un puñetazo en la cara que por cierto merecía. Luego se marchó furiosa, refunfuñando cosas al aire.

Me quedé mirando como se alejaba hasta perderla de vista…

– ¿qué hice? – me pregunté preocupado al entender lo que acababa de pasar.


	7. En El Fondo, Te Extrañé

**Chicas, cuanto lo siento, demoré tanto en actualizar… pero si supieran todo lo que pasé estas semanas… solo puedo decirles que no lo he pasado de lo mejor y eso me provocó la perdida de mi inspiración y así como estaba, peleada con tantas personas (comenzando con mi madre porque me saldré de la universidad), no podía escribir un capítulo en donde Edward y Bella se reconciliaran. Por eso vuelvo a pedirles muchas disculpas y les doy las gracias por esperar, de verdad les quiero! Besooss y ojala les guste el cap. Hice todo lo que pude, de verdad u.u**

**Capítulo 7**

**En El Fondo, Te Extrañé.**

Ignorar a alguien que quieres, se vuelve tu propio castigo.

**Bella POV**

No entendía nada… ¿como podía ser posible? ¿Es que a todo mundo le había dado por besarme sin mi consentimiento? Primero Edward, luego Jacob, como se han atrevido... ¿acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para burlarse de mí? No sé que traían en mente o no quería entenderlo, pero ya llevaba una semana completa escapando de ellos.

Era un poco complicado no toparme con Edward (a pesar que él había estado saliendo bastante seguido), debía inventar siempre raras excusas y aun así, de vez en cuando, me lo topaba por los pasillos de la casa o cuando cenábamos, pero jamás le miraba siquiera, aunque Edward tampoco insistía en buscarme si yo no le hablaba y Alice venía por mí todas las mañanas para llevarme al instituto. Por otra parte, escapar de Jacob se me había echo incluso más difícil aún porque él si que era insistente. Intentaba pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho, pero yo simplemente no quería oírlo. Su atrevimiento había ido demasiado lejos, yo no era cualquier chica como para que llegara y me besara sin más.

Alice y Ángela siempre me ayudaban a escapar en el instituto, cuando veían que se me acercaba alguno de los dos, los mantenían ocupados mientras yo corría lo más rápido para desaparecer de sus vistas o me salvaban diciendo que me necesitaban para alguna cosa y me llevaban con ellas. Pero debía admitir que toda esta situación me traía de los nervios, no sabía cuanto más iba a poder seguir arrancando, estaba bastante cansada.

Para peor, hoy estaba en casa toda aburrida y no tenía con quien huir, Alice debía acompañar a su madre a hacer algunas compras y yo no quería interrumpir su día de madre e hija. Ángela tampoco estaba disponible, tenía una salida especial con su novio Ben, creo que por cumplir tres meses juntos o cerca. Así que solo me tiré un rato en mi cama para ver la televisión en la gran pantalla que habían puesto colgada en la pared de frente y me puse a ver una película para pasar la tarde rápidamente.

La película no fue suficiente para mantenerme entretenida y pronto me bajó el sueño. Sentí que mis parpados estaban pesados y comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

– Bella, Bella… – esa voz…

– Mm… – fue todo lo que pude responder. El sueño podía más.

– Despierta dormilona – me remecieron unas cálidas manos. De pronto reaccioné.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté levantándome de golpe y unos ojos de un verde profundo quedaron a centímetros de los míos. Quedamos sin reaccionar por un segundo y luego lo empujé para que se alejara.

– Lo siento –dijo haciéndose a un lado sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara reaccionar –. Solo quería hablar contigo.

– pero no hay nada de qué hablar, ya te dije que en cuanto me dejaras tranquila, sin andarme haciendo bromas, todo estaría bien entre nosotros. –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

– Pero si no era… Bella ¡ya ni siquiera nos hablamos! – Se quejó – a demás, vivimos en la misma casa, es un poco incomodo verte todos los días y recibir esos desprecios que me haces…

Lo miré de reojo y vi en sus ojos una nota de tristeza.

– Debiste pensarlo antes – continué con orgullo, aunque ya no estaba segura de querer seguir con eso, en el fondo, también me dolía un poco (y solo un poco) ignorarlo.

– Vamos Bella ¿hasta cuando seguirás molesta? Si así lo deseas, prometo no volver a molestarte, pero no sigas ignorándome… –dijo tirando de mi blusa como un crío.

– Mm… no te creo – dije haciéndome la difícil.

– Es enserio – puso unos ojitos de cachorro tan tiernos que no me pude resistir.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada e hice como si aún lo estuviera pensando, pero luego le sonreí y acepté sus disculpas. Sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera recibido un gran regalo. Yo solo pude sentir un gran alivio dentro de mí, como si un nudo se acabara de desatar, aunque en el fondo, aún quedaba otro, el de Jacob.

– ¡Gracias Bells! –dijo con entusiasmo y una risita se escapó de mis labios sin querer. –Me alegra verte sonreír otra vez, no sabía cuanto más resistiría tu mirada de odio y peor aun el que ni siquiera me dirigieras la palabra.

Me alegró saber que le importaba.

– Oh vamos, no es para tanto.

– Si que lo es…. – de pronto pareció recordar algo – por cierto, me pareció ver que no solo estabas enojada conmigo.

– ¿qué? – me hice la desentendida

– Bueno, creí notar que estabas enojada también con Jacob.

– Ahh eso… – hice como si no tuviera demasiada importancia – Sí, nos hemos peleado.

– Pero... ¿No que era tu mejor amigo? Por qué estarías enojada con él. – siguió con el interrogatorio y me hizo recordar la escena de hacía una semana. No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste.

– Se suponía que era mi amigo – mi voz sonó más apagada de lo que quería.

Así era, pero ya no estaba segura. Sentía pena, porque le necesitaba como amigo pero él había salido con sus cosas de amor, arruinándolo todo. Al menos solo me lo hubiera dicho, hubiéramos conversado, aclarado las cosas, tal vez hasta haber llegado a un acuerdo. Pero no, a Jake no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que sorprenderme con su confesión y luego plantarme un beso.

– ¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque si es así… –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, como dispuesto a salir a golpear a alguien.

– ¡No! –le dije antes de que sacara conclusiones apresuradas. – No es nada importante en realidad… – Mentí. Era importante para mí.

– ¿Sabes qué? No importa – decidió terminar con el tema, para mi alivio –. Vamos a olvidarnos de lo ocurrido antes, ¿qué te parece? – Pero no alcancé a responder – ahora ponte zapatillas cómodas, quiero que vengas conmigo a una parte.

– ¿A dónde? Y ¿quién dijo que quería salir?

– Oh vamos, Bella – insistió – Llevas toda la mañana encerrada. No te hará mal un poco de aire fresco.

– Pero… –

– Sin peros – dijo tirando de mí y levantándome de la cama sin mayor esfuerzo.

– Está bien… – acepté desanimada. No es que no quisiera salir, pero se suponía que recién lo estaba perdonando, no debía demostrarle que en realidad lo único que quería era pasar todo el tiempo en su compañía y es más, recuperar esta semana en la que lo tuve tan lejos por puro orgullo.

– Excelente, te espero abajo – me dio esa sonrisa ladina que se había vuelto mi favorita y salió.

Hice lo que Edward me pidió, me puse zapatos cómodos y le encontré luego en el primer piso, listo para partir donde sea que me llevara.

– Muy bien, vamos – dijo y nos montamos en el auto.

Cuando llegamos a ninguna parte en realidad, porque nos detuvimos prácticamente a la entrada del bosque, Edward dijo que debíamos bajar y caminar.

– ¿A dónde vamos Edward?

– Es un lugar hermoso, ya verás – dijo entusiasmado caminando hacia el bosque.

– Espera… no soy tan rápida como tú.

– Será mejor que lo intentes al menos – se rio – el lugar es un poco lejos.

– Ahh... ya voy –dije apesadumbrada y le seguí lo más rápido que pude.

Caminamos alrededor de dos horas entre tropiezos y resbalones por mi parte. No es que fuera torpe, pero aún habían quedado rastros de la lluvia del día anterior y el suelo estaba todo resbaloso por el barro. Edward por su parte, parecía manejarlo mejor, como si hubiera venido más de una vez y claro, él tenía una buena condición física pues había estado en el equipo de basquetbol en su antiguo colegio. Como caminaba delante de mí, aproveché de corroborarlo. Sí, el tenia muy buena condición física, una espalda ancha y un lindo…

– Ya llegamos – anunció Edward sacándome de los pensamientos inadecuados que había comenzado a tener. Seguro era el cansancio que estaba bloqueando mi mente.

– Por fin –dije aliviada– ya estaba comenzando a tener visiones por la fatiga – bromeé.

– Si, creí notarlo – sonrió Edward torcidamente y me guiñó un ojo.

– ¿qué? – pregunté sonrojándome. Rayos, me había pillado.

– Que sí, creí notar que estabas fatigada, Bella… –dijo si quitar esa sonrisa traviesa y su mirada divertida, mientras avanzaba unos pasos más. Yo preferí hacerme la desentendida y restarle importancia al asunto.

Después de cinco metros más de puros árboles, una hermosa visión apareció ante mis ojos.

– ¿qué te parece? – Preguntó Edward

– Es… – dije maravillada, observando el pequeño prado lleno de flores que estaba delante de mí –hermoso.

No había visto nada igual aquí en Forks y eso que llevaba tantos años en este lugar. El sol iluminaba como rara vez lo hacía en este pueblo lleno de sombras y la brisa fresca golpeaba el rostro con un exquisito aroma a flores silvestres.

Avancé hasta el medio del claro observando todo a mi alrededor y me recosté en la hierba, tomé las flores que estaban a mi lado y las acerqué a mi nariz para absorber mejor ese delicioso aroma. Luego miré hacia el cielo y se veía de maravilla, todo azul y a penas unas nubecillas blancas pasaban de ves en cuando para adornar el cielo.

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté todo a mí alrededor, sentí de pronto una gran calma recorrer mi ser, una tranquilidad que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo. Sentí paz. Inhalé profundamente y apreté el pasto de mis costados como intentando obtener más de esa esencia tan pura que me rodeaba. Me olvidé por un momento de todo lo demás…. hasta que recordé que alguien más había venido conmigo.

Me apoyé en mis codos y miré a Edward que estaba frente a mí observándome. Tenía una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y se mordía el labio.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

– No es nada –dijo aun observándome ¿complacido? – solo que te ves… tan feliz allí.

– Oh…

– Pensé que nunca lograría verte así. Estás siempre tan atareada, triste o molesta. No lo sé…

– Es que este es un lugar muy hermoso, me inspira calma. – Le expliqué contenta al notar su preocupación – ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

– Ehm… has estado tan ocupada evitándome esta semana, que ni has notado lo que he salido.

"eso dices tú" – pensé.

– pues, la semana pasada salí a caminar, quería estar solo un momento, reflexionar… anduve a la deriva por el bosque hasta que me topé con este claro de casualidad y he venido desde entonces. Así como tú, me sentí tan bien, que decidí hacerlo mi lugar especial.

– Gracias –dije ante sus palabas.

– ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

– Por compartir tu lugar especial… conmigo. – y me pareció de lo más tierno ver como sus mejillas se teñían rosas. Tal vez no solo era el lugar el que me había hecho sentir tan bien...

– Será nuestro secreto – dijo guiñándome un ojo una vez más y entonces fueron mis mejillas las que se volvieron de otro color.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y nos quedamos así por no sé cuanto tiempo. Debo admitir que me sentía nerviosa tener su cuerpo tan junto al mío, nuestros hombros estaban pegados y estábamos tan quietos que podía sentir el leve movimiento producido por su respirar.

Después de un rato de silencio nos pusimos a jugar a encontrar las formas a las nubes que pasaban. Fue simplemente genial. Nos reímos tanto, ya no recordaba lo que era reírse con ganas.

– Mira esa –dijo apuntando al cielo, hacia la nube que pasaba en ese momento. – parece un cisne.

– es cierto, que bonito –asentí.

Cuando bajó la mano, sin querer rozó la mía. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo como ya me había pasado otra vez. Por inercia miré a Edward rápidamente y él hizo lo mismo, al parecer, en esta ocasión, no me había pasado solo a mí.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y mi corazón aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos. Sus expectantes ojos verdes me hipnotizaron en el acto y me perdí en ellos no sé por cuanto tiempo. De pronto sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano y luego el rostro de Edward enrojeció.

– Oh… lo siento –dijo sentándose de golpe mientras apretaba nervioso su mano con la que había tomado la mía. Entonces me di cuenta que mi mano estaba tibia porque él había permanecido apretándola todo el rato que estuve bajo su hipnosis – no fue... yo no… no me di cuenta de como… – Pero no pudo articular más palabras y solo agachó la vista, avergonzado.

Me levanté, apoyándome en mis codos y le miré un momento. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la nada.

– Yo… lo siento – volvió a decir.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?

– Es que, no quiero que te enojes por pensar que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos, no quiero que me vuelvas a ignorar – dijo a penas con un hilo de voz –, de verdad no me di cuenta, solo tomé tu mano y…

No pude evitar sentir compasión por Edward, verlo ahí tan asustado solo porque podía enojarme con él. Me sentí como un ogro malvado. En verdad lo había pasado mal siendo ignorado, y yo con la idea de hacerme respetar, no había notado que me había pasado de la raya.

No lo dejé continuar y lo abracé. Lo hice porque era lindo, porque era tan considerado conmigo, porque en el fondo, sabía que me había traído a este lugar para que me sintiera bien, porque no quería hacer nada para que yo estuviera molesta. Y aún sin esas tontas excusas, lo hubiera abrasado de todas maneras. Lo apreté tan fuerte que tuvo que pedirme aflojar los brazos por falta de oxígeno pero no me avergoncé, porque había necesitado hacerlo desde hacían días. Porque le había extrañado aunque viviéramos en la misma casa y nos cruzáramos todos los días. Pero no había sido suficiente, y por fin me había dado cuenta de que no podía estar molesta con Edward y de que no volvería a ignorarlo jamás, porque en vez de castigarlo a él parecía que me castigaba a mí misma.

Cuando me separé, Edward me miró con extrañes y no era para menos si hasta esta mañana le había hecho entender que no quería ni verlo. Pero no quise explicarle todo lo que había pensado así que poniendo mi dedo índice en sus apetecibles labios y negando con la cabeza le hice entender que no dijera nada y luego le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas. Después de eso nos volvimos a recostar en la hierba, entonces fui yo quien a propósito tomó su mano y así permanecimos hasta que Edward dijo:

– Bella… se hace tarde, debemos partir.

No lo habría notado si no me hubiera dicho lo obvio; se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol ya casi se ocultaba y nosotros aún teníamos que caminar como una hora para volver a penas al auto. Así que, nos pusimos de pie y sacudimos el pasto pegado a nuestra ropa para volver a internarnos en el bosque, no sin que antes tomar la mano de Edward otra vez, quien correspondió a mi gesto y la mantuvo presionada lo que duró el regreso a casa, hasta que Esme abrió la puerta y con un abraso, le dio la bienvenida a una muy buen humorada Bella.

**¿Mereceré algún review? U.u**


End file.
